In Love with Trouble
by kidneythieves
Summary: What starts off as just passion, slowly begins to change into something more as Harvey realizes that Mike might mean more to him than just his associate- and if he's not careful, he might just fall in love with trouble. Sexually graphic, slash.
1. Ch 1: Muddy Waters

**Chapter 1: Muddy Waters**

He was out of time and out of options. Unless Harvey could come up with some miracle loop-hole, there was no way in stalling this merger any longer. He saw Louis's smirking grin floating in his head should Harvey fail. Then he saw Jessica's stern look of disapproval and with a simple shake of her head, his world would come toppling down.

Loosening his tie, Harvey yanked it off, carelessly tossing it on top of one of many paper mountains in his office. He glanced at his watch. It was past midnight on a Saturday night. The soft croon of Muddy Waters filled his office. He'd turned on his blues three hours ago and usually it helped him get the job done. Except tonight, Harvey was feeling the pressure. If he lost the Vanderstorm case, he'd get pulled onto the banks of dangerous waters and no one would be there to save him, just a few to watch him fall. And he was sinking fast and gaining speed- in over his head as Louis would say.

He glanced at his watch again, waiting. All of a sudden he saw the blurred form of a man come jogging into view of his office and stumble to a stop at his glass office door. It was Mike Ross. He stepped inside, panting and wearing the same suit he had on when he left earlier this evening. He was a wrinkled, haphazard mess and Harvey could see the dark bags under his eyes from where he sat behind his desk. Mike looked sleep-deprived and unremarkably bad. But Harvey didn't have the slightest sympathy of him. It was _his_ head on the chopping block this time. And he planned on saving it, no matter the cost.

"I called you almost an hour ago." Harvey stated, biting back the edge of anger in his tone. "Where have you been- Mars?"

"My bike got stolen." Mike panted out in a choppy breath.

"So you thought the quickest way to get here was by foot?"

Mike rolled his eyes, letting out a deep breath. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a cab in the city on a Saturday night?"

"No."

"Well…"

Harvey's look was as sharp as his tone as he said, interrupting. "And nor do I care. Now sit down. We've got a long night ahead of us."

Mike's striking light blue eyes narrowed at him. "We?"

Harvey arched an eyebrow. "Yes, we. Now stop talking and start reading."

Mike surveyed the boxes and papers littering the office and titled his head slightly. "If I'm correct, I believe you gave me this weekend off, Harvey."

"What are you talking about? I did no such thing…" Harvey trailed off but abruptly stopped and realized that Mike was right. He had agreed to give him this weekend off two months back. Shit, he thought.

"Aw-ha," Mike said with a smug grin. "You know I'm right."

Harvey sighed, feeling his irritation suddenly spike. Mike was right and he was wrong. And how much he hated the feeling. "Fine, you're right."

"Wait…" Mike said, his hand cupping the back of his ear, pretending to look confused. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that? I think I heard you say something…"

"I said..." Harvey bit out through clenched teeth. "You're _right_. Okay?"

Mike grinned in response.

Harvey quickly realized then that he was going to be doing this by himself and began rolling up his selves, ready to dig in to the Vanderstorm case files.

He picked up a file. "You're free to go Mike. Deal's a deal."

Harvey waited to hear the leaving footsteps of his associate, but didn't. He glanced up from the file. Mike stood at the doorway, an indecisive look on that puppy cute face of his. Harvey vaguely wondered what his young, handsome associate had been doing before he called him earlier tonight. Or maybe _who_ he was doing? Harvey paused. Where had that thought come from? Why did he care who Mike was screwing? It was none of his business.

"How 'bout next weekend off?" Mike asked then.

Harvey narrowed his eyes. "Why? You're off the hook now, Mike. Go home. Get some sleep."

Mike glanced over to Harvey's record player and back to him. "You only play Waters when you're in trouble."

How did Mike know? He rarely played Muddy Waters because he was rarely in trouble. Besides that, since when did Mike know blues?

Harvey titled his head to the side curiously. Mike set down his bag and cleared his throat. "Well, I mean I never hear you play this record so it must mean its special or you only listen to it when you need too." Harvey gritted his teeth. Mike shifted on his feet before blurting out, "And I heard you were in hot water with Jessica over the Vanderstorm case."

"Really? I'm not. I've got this under control."

"Huh?" Mike said, unconvinced. "So is that why you called me and said it was an emergency?"

Harvey tossed the file on his desk, the new source of his frustration staring him in the face. "Hey- I gave you an out, Mike. Take it or leave it. I don't have time to play games."

"So you _are_ in trouble?"

"Maybe."

"So… you _do_ need my help?"

"Mike…!"

Mike raised his hands defensively. "I just want to hear you say you need my help and I'll stay."

Harvey's jaw was clenched so tight he thought he might snap it in two. And Mike was really pushing his buttons tonight for some reason. "Yeah, all right- I need you."

A sudden dazzling sparkle shone through Mike's blue eyes. He smiled warmly at Harvey and shrugged off his wrinkled navy blue jacket and reached for the closest box to him. Harvey watched as Mike plopped down on his couch, pulling file after file out and looking pleased. Harvey frowned. Mike was happy over his admissions yet wasn't acting like an arrogant idiot about it. Instead, he got to work. It was in this moment that the burden of his responsibility and the pressure began to shift. He no longer felt like he was sinking on his own. He had Mike. And he could trust that Mike wouldn't let go of him or let him fall into dangerous waters alone.

* * *

A couple hours later Mike struck gold. Feeling practically giddy and possibly delusion from the severe lack of sleep, Mike shot to his feet triumphant.

"What'd you find?" Harvey asked, leaning forward in his chair.

Harvey had lost his tie and jacket hours ago. His hair was tousled instead of slicked back and the weariness under his dark eyes, matched Mike's. Harvey looked almost human, maybe even vulnerable to Mike. He rarely saw him like this. It was obvious from the moment he walked in earlier that Harvey was in serious trouble and actually needed his help.

Though Mike was tempted to go home and sleep, the stress and strain in Harvey's face made him hesitate. He didn't have the heart to tell the guy no. He was his friend. His best friend now that Trevor was gone. Harvey proved his loyalty to him over the past year they've been partners and it was only now, moments like these that Mike got to pay him back for his trust.

"I found your loop-hole." Mike said striding over to the desk. Harvey got to his feet and intercepted the file, his eyes already filling with relief as he looked from Mike to the sheet of paper.

Pride engulfed Mike then as he stood before him, already grinning. Harvey read quickly, then read the last two lines out loud. "A sales merger cannot be brokered until the council committee votes in conferment on the following fiscal year as to prevent allegations of fraud or facilitation of any criminal act…"

"In other words, you've got another…" Mike glanced at his watch. "Two months until the next fiscal year for the Vanderstorm company to trade up to another company."

Harvey let out a soft disbelieving chuckle, his eyes glued to the paper in hand. Mike's pride instantly turned to sear happiness. He was able to do this for Harvey. He was able to truly help him and it meant more than a weekend off every two months. It meant so much more…

His stomach suddenly knotted into a bundle of nervous energy, unable to look away from the handsome older man standing before him. Mike choked back the lump in his throat and took a deep breath. His heart pounded and his pulse raced. Harvey meant more to him than this business partnership. And being so close to him now, seeing the vulnerability and relief in those beautiful golden brown eyes made his heart twist into a funny knot. His eyes slipped down to the thick fullness of Harvey's lips and saw himself moving in, taking those supple lips into his and…

A sudden flutter of sexual arousal hit him square in the gut and Mike shuddered. He was about to jump backwards when Harvey finally looked up from the sheet of paper and smiled coolly at him. Mike loved that smile. That cocky, yet confident smile of a man who knew who he was and what he wanted out of life.

"I don't know how to thank you, Mike." Harvey said unexpectedly. Harvey was never the one for compliments. "You saved my ass, yet again."

Harvey was still smiling at him, still so close, so open…

Mike, taken over by a fleeting moment of insanity, stepped forward, angled his head to the side and kissed Harvey. If possible, Mike's heart stopped beating for a full minute as his lips caressed his. It was soft and light, tentative and unsure. Mike kissed the closed lips of the man he had envied, hated, needed, desired and wanted for the past year. Never in his life had he been sexually attracted to a man. But Harvey Spector was different. Harvey Spector was the only person in this world he truly trusted and who Mike would fight for.

His body trembled with unquenched need as he realized quickly Harvey wasn't kissing him back. He jerked his head back, eyes opened wide as he searched Harvey's face. He was greeted by a cold, unnerving stare.

"Sorry," Mike blurted out, stumbling backwards and awkwardly grabbing his bag and jacket off the couch. "I should go…"

"Mike…" Harvey's voice was just as cold. "Wait…"

Mike suddenly couldn't bare the idea of being in this office a moment longer. He had just made an ass out of himself. He kissed his boss! He couldn't believe it. Maybe he should run home, maybe it would dislodge whatever idiotic logic that got trapped in his brain. Shaking, Mike reached the door, already halfway out when he risked one last glance over his shoulder at Harvey. He still stood in the same spot, paper in hand and a curious, almost bewildered expression on his face. Mike felt his face flush a deep red and headed straight to the exit at a run.

**_TBC_**

* * *

**__**First Suits slash story- so pleeeeeease let me know what you think so far! THANKS! **

**~kidneythieves**


	2. Ch 2: Run & Hide

**Chapter 2: Run & Hide**

Harvey pulled out his cell-phone, expecting to see missed calls from Mike. He hadn't seen him since Saturday night and now it was Monday morning, and he hadn't heard a word from his associate. And Harvey knew exactly why too. Mike was running scared. Huh, Harvey thought, he never figured Mike to be the kind of guy to duck and run when things started to heat up. And that kiss…? Harvey had never been surprised like that in his entire life. But what was most surprising was his own physical reaction.

Arousal. Need. Sudden desire springing to life all from a simple, little flutter of a kiss. Damn when Mike's lips touched his, he went into shock and a total, unexpected meltdown. It was only after he pulled away that Harvey realized what had happened. And the next thought, was when could he do that again? Which surprised Harvey even more.

"Donna…?" Harvey asked, eyes focused on his cell-phone, pretending indifference. "Where's Mike?"

"File room." Donna replied quickly.

He looked up. "And do you know why?"

"You'll have to ask him."

Harvey nodded curtly and began his descent to the file-room. Mike could try to run and hide. But he couldn't hide forever. Not in this place and not from him.

He found him in the back of the massive file room. It really was the Indiana Jones warehouse and he expected to find the Ark of the Covenant hidden in one of their case file boxes. Mike was reaching for a box above him, standing on the tips of his toes and straining to get at it. Harvey watched, fascinated by the unsuspecting male figure before him, letting his scrutinizing gaze trail over Mike's firm backside. Harvey smirked. He never saw Mike as a sexual being or someone he would even be slightly interested. Mostly because he was too much trouble in the first place and secondly, he was too much of a potential risk. And Harvey only risked the things he knew were certain.

Except Mike kissed him. Mike made the first move.

"So are you gonna hide back here the rest of your life or am I just suppose to forget you kissed me two day ago?"

Mike jumped, the box fell, hitting his shoulder and spiraling down with papers flying. Harvey cocked an eyebrow as Mike spun on his heel, eyes wide and lips parted slightly in shock.

Harvey stepped forward and kicked the side of the box, reading the case number and name. He didn't recognize them. He glanced back to Mike, suspicious now. "What are you doing back here?"

Mike backed himself up into the file racks, looking flustered. Harvey found enjoyment in watching him squirm.

"Louis asked me to get some files for him…" he said uncertainly.

"You don't work for Louis, Mike. You work for me. So when I call you," Harvey trailed off, pulling out his phone to demonstrate it as though to a child. "I expect you to pick up. Or at least have the decent courtesy of a text."

Mike's fear faded from his eyes and was filled with regret. "I know- I'm sorry. I was busy…"

"Okay, let's say I believe that. And it had absolutely nothing to do with the kiss you sprung on me."

Reading Mike was like reading an open book for Harvey. His innocent facial expressions, his flushed cheeks, his fearful gaze and uncertain demeanor. Obviously Mike regretted what he did and probably thought he was going to get fired or some nonsense like that but… Harvey had no intention of firing his ace in the hole. His partner. His friend. Not over that. Besides, he planned on doing much worse.

"Now due to your apparent discomfort with this conversation, I can only conclude that you hadn't planned on kissing me the other night and probably terrified of how I will react right now."

Mike nodded slowly in agreement, watching Harvey closely as he moved towards him from across the room.

"Problem with our last interaction is that it felt a little…" Harvey paused and backed Mike completely into the wall of the files and metal racks. "Brief."

Without giving him a chance to protest or flee, Harvey bent his head and kissed him right on the mouth. The mouth that had tormented his dreams for the past two nights. The mouth that caused more trouble than it was worth when it opened and words came out.

Mike jerked back, eyes wide. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you what a real kiss is," Harvey growled and blotted out anymore words from Mike with a fiercer, bolder kiss. Mike resisted at first, pushing feebly against his chest but he didn't pull his lips away from his and soon his hands flattened against him. That left Harvey free to do what he wanted to this mouth. Torment him like he did to him.

But that wasn't all he wanted. He suddenly wanted to eat him up, get inside him, figure out why he drove him with just a look! Harvey expected to kiss the scared, tentative Mike from the night before, with his body ridged and lips unyielding. Instead, his lips were warm and trembling, his body fluid in his arms and growing more so by the moment. Mike actually clutched at his suit lapels, triumph surged through Harvey. Emboldened, he plundered Mike's open and plaint mouth over and over until both of them were panting and clinging to one another. He wanted Mike boneless and limp in his arms, he wanted to drain him, claim him- make him his.

Mike's mouth opened for him, their tongues fighting for dominance, tasting for control. God, he thought, his body filling with the same unmet need, surging with them. His cock stiffened heavily between his thighs as he instinctively felt his hips thrust forward. Mike's body yielded to him and a soft, moaning whimper escaped his lips.

Heart pounding in his ribcage, Harvey grabbed the back of Mike's neck and forced his lips down harder and faster. The kiss became their drug and neither one of them able to pull away. Harvey felt Mike's hands creep around his waist and pull him forward. He grunted the second he felt Mike's hard, thick erection push against his. This felt so right and so wrong all at the same time. He loved the desperate taste on Mike's lips. He loved the feel of his hard body against his.

He meant for this kiss to be a demonstration of his power over Mike, but now the tables were turning and before he realized it, Mike had him under his spell. He surrendered to Mike's tongue, touch, taste… Mike must have sensed it too because he turned Harvey's body with a swift pivot and slamming his back into the file racks. Harvey's eyes widened in surprise as Mike held him there with a forceful, controlling hand on his chest, his lips devouring his neck. He felt the soft pluck of his flesh as lips danced on the skin of his neck. He shivered and felt his legs tremble beneath him as his arousal thickened.

He felt Mike's cock rubbing against his, taunting him, teasing him, enthralling him…

He wanted Mike on his back. He wanted Mike naked. He wanted him. He wanted so bad it hurt. And he couldn't get enough of him now.

All of a sudden Harvey's pocket vibrated. It was his cell-phone. He sighed, not wanting to answer it but knowing full well it could be Donna or Jessica.

"Damnit," He muttered and pushed Mike back with a soft nudge. Mike, looking dazed and thoroughly aroused stared at him in shocked awe.

Harvey touched the side of his neck and flinched. "You gave me a hickey?" He asked him accusingly.

Mike shrugged. "Sorry." Harvey cocked an eyebrow at him. Mike smirked then. "I really couldn't help it."

Unable to stop the pull of a smile on his own lips, Harvey reached for his phone and answered it.

It was Donna, informing him that Jessica had requested his presence in her office asap. Harvey meanwhile couldn't take his eyes off his associate, who was still panting and began pacing in front of him, attempting to ease the tell-tale tenting in his slacks.

Harvey hung up and slipped the phone back in his pocket. His own blood still pumped in his ears and his heart continued to pound in excitement. He couldn't believe. Mike had dominated him so completely, turning him on thoroughly.

"Harvey… I think we should talk about this." Mike said, his face furrowed as though giving this a great deal of thought.

Harvey nodded and moved to him, catching him mid-pace. Mike hesitated, aroused and nervous at the same time. Harvey itched to take those lips again, devour that sweetly wet mouth, and touch that aching cock between his legs. But he had to go. Duty called.

"All right, we'll talk. After work. Come to my place. And we'll…" he shrugged casually. "Talk."

The sexual innuendo was not lost to either of them. Both where still hot for one another, both horny as hell to take the other. Mike nodded blankly, the sexual tension sparking between them like hot electricity. "Okay- yeah. Talk."He choked out.

"In the meantime- stop being Louis's butt-buddy and start being mine."

Mike cocked a suspicious eyebrow at that. "His what?"

"Stop fooling around with Louis. You're mine. Don't make me have to remind you again, Mike."

HarveyHH brushed past him coolly, a smile lingering on his lips and the taste of Mike scorching his tongue. He couldn't wait to see what else Mike had up his sleeve. Tonight he would ravish him. Tonight he would get his fill of Mike and not want a refill. Just like all the other women that came and went in Harvey's life. Mike was no different. He'd get his taste and be done. No attachments, other than business. This Harvey was sure of.

Except, he couldn't stop the shiver coursing through his body as he thought of Mike while he left the file room.

* * *

Still shaking, Mike heard his phone vibrate on the file room floor. He watched as Harvey had left, admiring his backside and thinking of how his hands had been all over it only moments before and how he planned on getting another handful tonight. Swallowing the lump of arousal clogged in his throat, Mike grabbed his cell phone and flipped it open without bothering to look at the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey buddy!"

Mike stilled. He recognized that voice. He knew it was Trevor and knew that speaking to him now meant only one thing- he was in town and wanted something from _him_.

_**TBC!**_

* * *

**Please comment. I've never written anything for the Suits community before & im desperate for some feedback. I'll try to update another chapter soon- but im in studying mode now with finals & this was my brief break in-between. I'll look forward to comments & reviews! Thanks! ^_^**

**~kidneythieves**


	3. Ch 3: Give A Little

**Chapter 3: Give A Little**

Mike gingerly touched his side, feeling the growing welt beginning to take shape. A painful hiss escaped his thinly presses lips as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. He wondered if the bruise on his side felt as bad as it looked. Mike rubbed a hand over his stubbled chin and sighed. It had already been a long, painful night yet here he was, in Harvey's building, knowing it was about to get even worse.

The soft hum of the elevator lulled him into a false-sense of security and when it stopped, the door rolling open, Mike felt his pulse leap. He was three hours late. Three hours late to meet Harvey for their "talk". The dull ache in his side no longer seemed to matter. Nothing mattered, but knowing what look Harvey would give him when he answered his door. Disappointment. But what made his situation worse, was that Mike had actually believed Harvey was warming up to him, especially after their moment in the filing room.

A kiss that sent him reeling- more than that, falling. He felt himself fall headlong into oblivion and with each second of Harvey's mouth against his, the closer he got to his own piece of Heaven. Harvey was his superman come to life and he was so close to finally getting to have a taste of him, except- Mike blew it. He ruined whatever chance he ever had with Harvey Spector.

Now, Mike knew exactly who would answer that door. The cold, hard, unforgiving, Harvey.

Mike's foot toed the line of the elevator to the carpet on Harvey's floor. He pulled out his cellphone. 12:06am. Late. His side burned as he took the first step out of the elevator and made the long trek down Harvey's hallway. With clenched teeth, shooting pain, and a depressing sink of his stomach, Mike held out his fist and knocked on his apartment door.

The door opened. Mike swallowed the large lump in his throat and stared determinedly into that hard, unforgiving face. Harvey answered the door dressed in a simple white t-shirt and long black sweat-pants, an outfit probably designed by Armani, barefoot and with beautifully tousled hair. He looked human. A mortal man without his super-hero suit. And Mike couldn't decide which Harvey he found sexier, in a suit or in casual clothes- and damn, was this man beautiful. It was in this moment that Mike notice Harvey's nostrils flare irritably.

"Where were you? You were suppose to be here three hours ago," Harvey said. His voice barely registering signs of anger, but Mike knew it was there. Harvey had a way of masking his emotions. He had become a talented artist in the act of hiding. Except, after a year of working side by side with the man, Mike had begun to slowly unravel the mystique of Harvey.

"Sorry," Mike began. "It's a long story…"

Harvey's dark eyes cut accusingly across his face. "If you didn't want to be here, you should have told me earlier. Don't waste my time and-"

"No! It's not like that, Harvey. I swear…" Mike sighed, realizing then that Harvey had jumped to the most logical conclusions on why Mike hadn't shown. Fear or rejection- or worse, both.

Harvey's body stiffened formidably. "You could've had the common decency of calling me and telling me you were going to be late, Mike."

It would have been hard calling, Mike thought, since he was getting the crap kicked out of him at the time. And how was he going to tell Harvey that without getting the door slammed in his face? After all, he had promised to sever ties with Trevor a long time ago and what did Mike do? He went right back where all his trouble started. Trevor. His loser, no-good friend who was now, according to Trevor, the real deal in the drug trading/selling business. And Trevor had some old scores to settle, starting with Mike for snatching his ex-girlfriend after he left.

But as Mike stood in Harvey's doorway, he realized that this was where he belonged in the first place. Not with Trevor. Not with old friends. He belong here. With Harvey. Always.

"Can I at least come in?" Mike asked.

Harvey hesitated. The door then opened a little wider and he stepped back.

Relieved, Mike walked inside, hiding the pain jolting up his spine from the bruise on his side. Harvey's place was amazing. Glass windows surrounded the exterior, which then overlooked the marvelous city landscape of New York. It was breathtaking. Mike noticed the big screen TV was on, muted on Sports Center. Harvey must have been catching up on his Yankees, Mike thought, also taking note of the opened bottle of scotch and a single glass sitting on the coffee table. A faint sound of blues echoed in Mike's ear as he turned and saw that Harvey had a massive stereo system, with old records and an actual state-of-the-art record player.

He whistled, impressed. "Wow, Harvey- your place is incredible."

Harvey said nothing as he stood by the closed door, looking irritated.

Mike sighed and sat down on the plush black leather couch, needing to get off his feet for a second.

"Please, stay awhile. Make yourself at home," Harvey said in a sarcastic drawl.

"Hey- you invited me over," Mike retorted.

"Yeah. Three hours ago."

"I'm sorry, okay? Seriously- I didn't mean to be this late, it's just that something came up…" Mike paused, unsure of what to say next, seeing as how he refused to tell Harvey that Trevor was the one who held him up, along with his latest drug thugs, who beat the crap out of him.

"Obviously, I know your hiding something. So how about you just tell me and we can get this over with." Harvey's tone was harshly familiar to Mike. He watched as Harvey sauntered across the room, picked up his glass and frowned above him. "I don't have all night."

Unable to think of anything, Mike blurted out, "I got cold feet!"

Harvey narrowed his eyes, but said nothing, waiting.

"I didn't know if I should come or not." Mike ground out. "Happy?"

"No, I'm not happy. Happy would be an emotional response to a positive. And right now, I'm not feeling very positive."

"I can tell," Mike grumbled.

"Then why the hell are you here? You knew I would be pissed off that you didn't show up, so why bother at all? Unless you really are a masochist and enjoy these moments of ours."

Mike's anger bubbled to the surface then as he stared up at Harvey. "I came because I changed my mind."

"Really? Well, ironically- so did I." Harvey slammed down his glass, the hard sound of the bottom echoing in the apartment. He motioned to the door with a slight tilt of his head, his arms on his hips. "Get out."

Mike felt his anger bubble burst. He got to his feet, feeling recklessly hostile. This was the second time this evening that he was treated like less than human. Yet Harvey's cold demeanor to him was worse than bulky drug-thugs kicking his butt earlier.

"You know what, Harvey- screw you. We're not at the office, and I'm not your lackey right now. I'm a human being. Show some respect."

"Respect? Okay- we're gonna play that game? Fine, I'll play." Harvey took a threatening step forward, eyes blazing. "Get out… now."

Mike stood, feeling betrayed and helpless to Harvey's coolness. The walls around him were impenetrable and Mike realized in this moment, he would never get passed those walls. At least not enough for Harvey to care about him.

He brushed past him, ignoring the sting in his side and the ache in his heart. He made it to the door, his hand on the handle, before pausing. He glanced over his shoulder to Harvey, making his voice as hard and unforgiving as the man before him.

"Great _talk_, Harvey. I'll just see myself out."

"Son of a bitch," Harvey said in a husky voice before turning around and heading straight towards him. Mike froze. Before he saw it coming, Harvey pinned him against the door, jaw clenched tightly and eyes black as night. "You can't let things lie, can you? You just have to poke and poke…"

Mike felt breathless, dizzy even from Harvey's sudden closeness.

"Do me a favor," Harvey said, his eyes straying to Mike's lips. "Shut-up."

Harvey mouth collided with his and with a hard impact. Mike gasped. And gasped again as Harvey tilted his head, angling his lips aggressively over his until they were breathless. Mike opened his mouth, letting Harvey dominate the kiss completely, giving in entirely. Harvey groaned, dipping his tongue into Mike's warmth, their tongues mating in a sensual, wet dance.

Mike leaned into Harvey's lean, muscular frame, loving the warmth radiating from his skin and the bulge pressing urgently against him. He sighed. He wanted this. He always wanted this. He wanted Harvey. Mike returned Harvey's feverish kiss with his own, his arousal spiking to uncontrollable heights. Their cocks brushed and both men whimpered- both men clung to each other, fingers digging into shoulders, lips fighting for dominance.

Mike's stomach knotted anxiously as Harvey pushed his cock more roughly into him. Oh God, Mike thought, he wouldn't last… he'd embarrassed himself at this rate. His sexual desire was beginning to drive him wild. And if he wanted anything, it was to prove to Harvey that he excelled in love making just as he did in law.

"Bed. Now." Harvey demanded between kisses. All Mike could do was nod numbly as they stumbled over each other, both unwilling to untangle their lips long enough to move properly. Panting, they reached Harvey's bedroom. Mike felt the back of his knees touch the mattress and before he realized it, Harvey gave him a soft nudge, sending him backwards onto the soft bed. Heart pounding, he watched as Harvey Spector undressed before him.

He had visualized this so many times in fantasy that seeing it now, made his arousal tighten painfully. Harvey noticed this as his dark eyes sharpened on the obvious erection through Mike's pants. A small, sinister smile danced on Harvey's lips as he slowly pulled his t-shirt overhead, his muscular body rippling with each movement. Mike swallowed, momentarily forgetting to breathe as the heaviness between his legs sharpened like Harvey's gaze. He watched as Harvey then slowly lowered his pants to the floor. Mike sighed, yeah- Harvey goes commando. Of course. And God, he was gorgeous, every sinfully, delicious inch of him. Mike couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. This only seemed to please Harvey as he carefully placed a knee between Mike's legs and moved up his body slowly, like a big jungle cat, ready to pounce on its prey.

Mike's whole body burned up. He felt drunk with the need for touch. For Harvey's touch. And he got his wish. Harvey's lips found his and all coherent thought left Mike's brain as he let himself sink down into the pillows of the bed and receive the touch of the man he had desire for far too long. It was a long and erotic kiss, his tongue tangling with his slowly, possessively and Mike was responding with mindless longing. Harvey's hands began to undress him, starting with the buttons of his shirt, to the buckle of his belt, until finally- the clasp of his slacks. Mike was on fire now. His skin tingling, needing to feel Harvey's flesh against his. He yanked off his shirt, tangling beneath his arms before a painful hiss sounded from his lips.

"What's wrong?" Harvey asked, concerned etched in his voice.

"It's nothing." Mike grumbled, shoving his shirt off the bed, along with his slacks until he was completely naked beneath Harvey. His heart hammering, his cock throbbing…

"You've been hurt," Harvey said, surprised. Mike noticed then where Harvey was looking. His side. His naked, exposed side.

"It's not important, Harvey…" Mike began, unable to stop the desperation in his voice. He kept imaging hot, naked, sweaty, passionate- sex. Yes, yes, yes...

"Like hell it's not important." Harvey retorted. "Christ, Mike. You've been seriously hurt. Who did this to you?"

"Can we talk about this later…?"

Harvey was about to protest, Mike could see it in his eyes and the stern disapproval in his brow. Instead Mike did the only thing he could do- distract. His hips arched off the bed, his cock rocking up against Harvey's, which made Harvey release a sudden groan. Mike then tossed his leg over his backside and drug him down until they were touching, pelvis to pelvis. Both let out a torrid sigh as lips sought out lips. Their kiss was feverish, their bodies hot to the touch as they pulsated against each other.

Mike, feeling bold, let his hands travel down the length of Harvey's magnificent back and head straight for his butt, gripping his cheeks with both hands and driving his hips down harder. Harvey moaned against his lips and began to rock, their cocks beginning a wickedly sexy dance of heat and desperation. The aching need in his stomach was building into a tower and pushing him over the edge. His body clenched. A small slip of precum tipped his erection now.

"Harvey…" Mike said, his voice sounding throaty, laced with sexy longing.

Harvey seemed to understand, the pained yet hard arousal also beginning to strain him. He felt Harvey reach between their heated bodies, his hand creeping toward his cock and… his hand wrapped fiercely around his thick length and pulled upward. Mike let out a whooshing breath.

His pulse raced too fast. His heart pounded too hard. Mike's body burned for his touch. Harvey slid down the length of him and before he knew what was happening, Harvey kissed his side, over the bruise.

Breath escaped Mike's body completely. The kiss was soft, sweet and beautiful. Harvey's unnatural display of intimacy was truly amazing. Mike sighed, running his fingers through Harvey's thick hair. He hummed in approval, rubbing his cock against Mike's thigh. Slowly, Harvey moved down his body, kissing a blazing path all the way to his groin. Mike arched his back helplessly.

Harvey gripped his hips and with a skill only someone he could possess, locked Mike to the bed, and went down on him. Mike had already been on the edge, the verge of cumming and losing control completely. But this… oh God- he couldn't stop himself from gripping tight to the edge of the mattress, his fingers digging into the sheets, resisting the urge to cum so soon. Harvey did wild, wicked things with his tongue and mouth. He sucked with merciless ruthlessness, and then suckled softly, taunting Mike.

"Harvey-Harvey-Harvey… awww damnit…" Mike gasped out in choppy breaths.

Harvey opened Mike's thighs wider apart, slipped a hand beneath him and fingered his backside, opening him, preparing him. Mike gasped, his arousal thickening. Harvey hummed, the vibration sending coursing chills down Mike's cock. He was so close to the edge, he tightened the muscles in his legs. Harvey released Mike from his mouth and chuckled, kissing his hip bone.

Harvey's touch vanished then as he reached over him and pulled out a condom and lube. Mike watched in a haze of sexual arousal. He didn't care that Harvey planned on dominating him. In fact, he wanted it. He wanted Harvey's thick, beautiful cock driving into him.

Harvey finished slipping the condom on, forehead slick with perspiration and lips drawn tightly. Mike could see the taunt arousal in his eyes, and the limited self-control clenched in the muscles of his chest. With a jerking movement, Harvey lifted Mike up and slipped his towering erection beneath him, positioning him until his penis nudged the entrance of his…

He didn't wait. And from the tension in his jaw, Harvey couldn't wait any longer and drove in. His cock felt hot and intrusive. Mike let out a startled gasp. Harvey on the other hand, groaned, his body already loosening. His size was splintering her apart but there was no escape as the hands on his ass were pushing down, and his hips pushed upwards. Mike felt his thick length forcing its way inside him and his head fell down against the pillows.

The sweet mixture of pain and pleasure slowly began to blur until all Mike felt was… bliss. He never experienced anything like this before in his life. When he opened his eyes and saw Harvey- his body thrusting into him, his face surrendering to the passion between them, Mike's cock tightened so brilliantly that he was in shock when he came. He cried out with pleasure as the tension inside snapped and he came. Seconds later, Harvey released after one final, crushing thrust.

* * *

Harvey awoke to the sunlight spilling over his chest. He rolled over to his side, avoiding the sunlight like the plague. After burying his face in the pillow, he was greeted with the familiar, masculine smell of… Mike. His heart fluttered in a strange excitement. He opened his eyes, expecting to see his associate, but instead saw strewn bed-sheets and an empty bed.

He shot up, looking around the room. Mike's clothes were gone, along with any trace of him. Harvey gritted his teeth angrily and reached for his cellphone. Normally, he was the one who ditched the girl. Well, in this case, he thought- boy.

There was no excuse for Mike not to be here. Harvey's unexpected anger stopped his dallying fingers on his cellphone. He was angry. Angry that what, Mike ditched him? Angry that Mike didn't want to stick around for a morning breakfast? Maybe a good morning kiss? Really? Since when did Harvey Spector get soft? His heart stilled as the memory of last night flooded him. Images of Mike lying beneath him, gripping the bed sheets, arching against him, kissing him with such passionate, wild abandonment… Harvey sighed, his hand slipping over his chest, over his… heart. Mike made him feel so alive last night, so free, so complete. His throaty moans of pleasure echoed in his head as he remembered how it felt to be inside of Mike. To feel him throb against him. To feel him loose control so willingly within Harvey's arms. Trusting him.

His cellphone suddenly buzzed to life in his hands, snapping him out of his daydream as he flipped off the alarm he had set last night. He shook himself then, shaking off the notions of having emotions, especially involving Mike. They had their night together. That's it- just one. He had his fill of Mike Ross and wouldn't want him again, that's usually how this worked for him. Harvey was a loner. A strong, independent workaholic, who was the best of the best at what he did because he didn't make emotional attachments to anyone or anything.

Harvey felt his gaze pull toward the empty side of his bed, where Mike had laid throughout the night. It was then, that Harvey felt his heart give a little.

**_TBC_**


	4. Ch 4: Tread Softly

**Chapter 4: Tread Softly **

Mike couldn't stop humming, or smiling for that matter. With two to-go cups of coffees in his hands, he sauntered through the halls of the law offices. The morning sunlight dazzled through the windows, Mike never realized how amazing it really looked in here. Morning sunshine… the sprawling New York buildings gleaming…

He rounded the corner towards Harvey's office, and simply seeing the glass double doors made his pulse skip. After last night with Harvey, Mike was sure that the cold, heartless Harvey was gone. Last night changed things between them. He had seen a side of Harvey that was not only passionate, but also caring. A shiver coursed down his back as he remembered how soft and gentle Harvey's kisses were over his bruise, over his flesh, against his mouth… Harvey couldn't pretend not to care about him anymore. Last night proved to Mike that he was capable of emotion, and now Mike was more determined than ever to hear Harvey admit to them.

Problem was- Mike ran out on him this morning. He wasn't ready to tell him the truth about Trevor or how he got his injuries. He wasn't ready for the inevitable anger that would certainly follow.

He saw Donna in her usual spot, her sharp fingernails clacking away at her computer. He smiled broadly at her, unable to stop himself.

She cocked a suspicious eyebrow at this.

"Good morning, Donna." Mike said. "How are you doing this lovely morning?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Who are you? And what did you do with the real Mike Ross?"

"Its invasion of the body snatchers again Donna, didn't you know?" He said with a smirk.

"Aw- okay. Is that suppose to be funny because I know _everything_, which I do. And what I do know, Mr. Fake-Mike-Ross is that Harvey was here early and, he's not happy." She leaned forward in her desk chair, "I would tread softly if I were you."

Mike frowned in confusion, feeling his stomach sink and his happy demeanor slowly slip away. "Is everything okay with the Vanderstrom case?"

She shrugged, "That- I _don't_ know."

Mike swallowed nervously. Was it the case- or was it him that Harvey was angry with? Pushing down his fear, Mike turned and opened the door to Harvey's office.

Harvey Specter stood with his back to the door, his stance ridged and formidable. He wore a finely navy blue tailored suit, one that fit his trim form perfectly. Mike couldn't help the fleeting sensation of butterflies in his stomach, especially when Harvey glanced briefly over his shoulder and their eyes locked. Mike saw the cellphone in his hand then and Harvey's lips pursed irritably as though he just heard something on the other end of the line that he didn't like, or it was the sight of Mike.

"I'm not going." Harvey said into the cellphone, returning his gaze back out his window. "Vanderstorm is an idiot, and I don't care if he's our client. I refuse to go to his party. I'd rather sit through an Giant's game than go…" Harvey's brisk tone was cut off by whoever was on the receiving end of the phone. Mike knew it had to be Jessica.

"Fine- I'll be there. But just know I'm not going willingly." Harvey ended his conversation with a resounding click of his cellphone before rounding on Mike.

His face was passive and cool as he said, "You're late."

"No, I'm early."

Harvey eyed the coffee in his hands and then gave his suit a scrutinizing once over. "Do you own a tux?"

Mike snorted. "Do I look like James Bond?"

Harvey's eyes narrowed and tilted his head to the side, surveying him like a hawk about to strike on its dinner. "No- actually, you don't. But I need a wingman for tonight's party and…"

"So what…? You want me to fill in for you?" Mike asked, knowing that's probably what Harvey intended for him to do. He set down the coffees, realizing that they had returned to their natural state- boss and underling. And once again, Mike was the one underfoot. Last night never happened and the cold Harvey Specter had returned with vengence.

"Will you let me finish?" Harvey snapped. Mike let out a breath, but kept his mouth firmly shut. "What I was going to tell you was that this party will be a nightmare for me and I'd rather not be on my own."

"You mean, suffer on your own?"

"Exactly," Harvey said with indifferent shrug. "So- do you own a tux or not?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. Here." He strolled towards him and handed him a business card. It was for a tailor. "Just tell him I sent you. You'll be taken care of."

Mike glanced up from the business card when his breath suddenly caught in his throat. Harvey's gaze was taking liberties as he surveyed him dangerously close. To Mike's chagrin, his pulse leaped in response. "Thanks, I'll go see him at lunch."

"Good. Now… you wanna tell me how you got that bruise?" Harvey asked, his dark eyes smoldering.

Surprised by Harvey's question, Mike stood there, fumbling for a response.

Harvey stepped closer, his body bearing down on him, his physical presence alone sent chills down Mike's flesh. Tension flared in his stomach as images of them together from last night bombarded his brain. It took Mike's very limited self-control to not hurl himself against Harvey and repeat their feverish kisses from the night before.

"Tell me the truth, Mike…" Harvey ground out. "You suck at lying and it's my job to know that you suck at it. No more games. You can't trick me into seduction like you did last night. Donna's watching."

Mike didn't give a shit that Donna was watching, because right now- with Harvey breathing down his neck, literally, all logic flew out the window. That's when the idea struck him.

His chin shot up and he turned his face up towards Harvey's, just as close. "I don't care who's watching us…" Mike breathed out huskily. He slipped his hand discreetly under Harvey's open suit jacket, angling his body so no one could see what he was doing.

Mike's breathing accelerated as his fingers dug into Harvey's waist, the tension between his legs coming to a full salute now. Just being close to this powerful man had become his new addiction, one that he never wanted to stop. Ever. In fact, Mike wanted to bend Harvey over this couch and do to him what he did to him last night. A whole lot of naughty…

Harvey must have sensed his arousal, because his passive face went taunt with need, his eyes darkening into a storm cloud of hot desire. A triumphant surge raced through Mike's body. Harvey was yielding…

"Just tell me if you're in trouble, Mike." Harvey asked in a soft whisper. Mike tried to prevent the melt in his heart, but hearing the concern in his voice made it difficult.

"I'm not in trouble, I promise."

Harvey narrowed his eyes, searching his face for the truth. "You would tell me if you were."

"Yes," Mike managed to breathe out, though the thickness of his cock felt heavier by the second. He couldn't help the sudden jerk of his hips as his erection brushed against Harvey's. He was just as hard, just as… aroused.

Harvey shuddered, his eyes closing briefly. "Why'd you ditch me this morning?" he suddenly asked demandingly.

Mike stilled. "I guess I didn't want to make things awkward. Especially if you wanted last night to be our _only_… night."

"And you think I'd only want you once?"

Mike nodded weakly.

"So did I." Harvey said with a cool smirk. "I guess we were both wrong."

A dizzying feeling of hope swept through Mike. But before he had time to linger over the intimacy, Harvey nudged him away then and picked up the coffee on the table. He took a sip, his gaze never leaving his. "Be at the party by 8 tonight. And if you're late again, Mike…" his tone sharpened. "I won't be as forgiving as I was last night."

Taking the hint of dismissal, Mike snagged his coffee and headed for the door, hoping the long walk to his desk would ease his aching erection. Yet the lingering hope of Harvey's words invigorated him. Harvey still wanted him. The game wasn't over yet.

_**TBC**_


	5. Ch 5: Shaken & Stirred

**Chapter 5: Shaken & Stirred**

It was 7:58pm. Mike had two minutes to walk through those doors. Two. Harvey's jaw clenched irritably. Attempting to appear calm, he took another sip of the expensive champagne Vanderstorm was serving tonight. Rich birthday boys tended to do just that- over indulge in finery. Harvey resisted the urge to sneer as he took yet another sip, this time swallowing the entire contents of his glass.

Harvey's eyes trailed a hot line through the crowd of the mingling rich and beautiful. It had been awhile since he'd been forced to one of these parties. More like _galas_, he thought contemptuously. Jessica avoided them herself, usually sending one of her lackeys instead. And tonight, Harvey got the privilege to be such lackey.

It was then he saw the silver hair grey fox himself, Vanderstorm, standing with his arm draped across the back of an absurdly beautiful model. Vanderstorm was the wealthiest man in the room and everyone knew it. But it was mostly from the fact that Vanderstorm could do anything with his money that these people feared and loved the most about him. Especially the model he was currently placing his high valued affections on, he thought cynically.

Vanderstorm had conned his way into the hearts of many, only because he could. Mike was like that, Harvey realized then. Mike had that ability with people Harvey never had. His youthful associate could walk into a room and calm it just by being there. Or shake things up. Mike had a tendency to whirlwind when there was something he didn't like about a case. Harvey blamed it on Mike's unfaultable conscious. Clients were human beings in Mike Ross's eyes, not just checks needing to be signed and cashed. He was his opposite in almost every way- yet they somehow managed to fit, or maybe just hold on, Harvey thought with a cruel smirk.

He eyed his watch. 8 o'clock. He let out a frustrated sigh and knew that tonight he was on his own. Mike, once again- failed him.

He tried not to take it personally, except he couldn't. After last night, everything had changed between them. God, he couldn't even look at the kid without wanting to wipe that cocky grin off his face with a smoldering kiss and maybe even a hard spank on that soft, tight ass.

He hesitated, reminded momentarily about the bruise. Mike was hiding something from him and every time Harvey brought it up, he dodged it. No more games, Harvey told himself firmly. He would find out the truth tonight. Harvey also knew that the sooner Mike got here, the sooner he could get out of here, push him into the back of his waiting limo, and make love to him senselessly. Harvey felt his heart race at the mere thought. Making love _again_ would be trapping himself into a pattern he might not want to continue, yet… one taste of Mike wasn't enough. He needed more. A hellvua lot more.

It took every ounce of his self-control not to throw caution to the wind this morning when Mike brushed his randy cock up against him in his office. Harvey had to admit that he had been more than just turned on. He was on fire from Mike's innocent little touch this morning. His skin burned and his cock ached to thrust once more into Mike's yielding body…

Attempting to force his mind elsewhere, he quickly looked around for a distraction- anything to make Mike's naked body and soft lips vanish from his brain… His eyes wondered to the front door and his breath instantly caught in his throat. Mike stepped through the double doors, making his grand entrance and Harvey couldn't believe it. He was momentarily blinded by how handsome Mike looked dressed in a tuxedo. It was a simple tux, one he would wear himself, with a solid black jacket, stiff bow-tie, starched white shirt beneath and slacks that folded perfectly above the cusp of his shoe.

A slow, sultry smile curved up Mike's lips the second their eyes locked from across the room. Harvey couldn't stop the stupid flutter his heart made as Mike headed his way. When did he become such a girl, Harvey chided himself.

Mike strolled up to him. His proud smirk telling Harvey everything he needed to know. He cocked an unimpressed eyebrow at the kid, though he would admit that Mike looked good enough to eat off of Vanderstorm's buffet table.

"You're late," Harvey shot out, though maintained his cool indifference.

"Really? We're going to start the night off like this? Okay fine- I'm one minute late."

"You're representing the firm tonight- which essentially means you're representing me. Showing up _on_ time is considered late. Don't let it happen again."

"Sorry, I had to park the Aston Martin."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Seriously? You're quoting James Bond? That's the best you can do?"

"What? Aw- c'mon it's a classic," Mike said childishly. "Besides when am I ever going to wear a tuxedo again?"

In my bedroom, slowly strip-teasing me- that's when, Harvey thought. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed the open bar and headed straight towards it. Tonight was going to be difficult, now adding Mike into the mix made him feel rattled and…

"Shaken, not stirred," Mike purred out with a slight hint of amusement as he spoke to the bartender.

The bartender nodded with a smile and began his drink.

Harvey eyed him severely at this. Mike just winked, and then once the bartender returned with Mike's James Bond martini, Harvey ordered a double scotch.

He heard Mike hum approvingly over his drink as he took a sip, his lips rimming the glass. Rimming… God, how he'd love to see those lips rimming _him_…! Damn, Harvey wondered in slight amazement at his own horniness. He just couldn't get his mind away from sex tonight. Sex with Mike. Hard, hot, sweaty, dirty… on his knees, his fingers running through Mike's thick messy hair, gripping the back of his head as he forced those pouty lips further down his cock, while he listened to the sounds of sucking and breathless moaning…

"Stop it," Mike suddenly said in a husky whisper. Harvey shook his head unknowingly, not realizing he was staring directly at Mike's lips while he fantasized. "Stop staring at me as if you want to rip my clothes off and suck…"

The bartender abruptly returned with Harvey's drink and before the glass barely had time to sit on the table, he picked it up and swallowed it all, letting the harsh burn clear his mind. Hearing Mike suggest the very thing he'd been thinking of made it worse! He leaned over the high bar counter, hiding his stiff erection.

"I'm not." Harvey retorted coldly. "We're here on business."

"Whatever you say Miss Money Penny."

"Really? I'm Money Penny?"

"What? You want to be _M_?"

Harvey eyed him askance. "Well, I guess it's better than Pussy Galore."

Mike snorted. He stepped closer, also leaning over the table so his elbows rested on the bar, staring at Harvey. "So what…? Harvey Specter is not a martini drinker?"

"Not when the martini tastes like that. I like mine dry and dirty as hell."

"Dirty…?" Mike hummed out as though intrigued this. Distracted from the sudden buzz filtering his brain Harvey didn't realize that Mike had gotten closer and his hand slipped beneath the table. Moments later, he felt Mike's hand over the soft material of his pants and Harvey nearly choked. Mike squeezed and fondled him recklessly, casually turning to lean his back against the bar, as Harvey hunched over, driving his elbows into the hard wood of the table, resisting the sexual need with every muscle in his body.

If Mike didn't stop, he might burst right there in the room. But no one would've paid any attention to them if they were busy socializing, or kissing Vanderstorm's ass. Too busy to mind if he snuck away with a certain naughty associate…

Still fully saluted in his pants, Harvey yanked Mike's hand away and roughly pushed him from the table and toward the exist, following close behind.

"Where are we going?" Mike asked, an excited fear in his voice.

"Somewhere we can talk." Harvey clipped out and Mike's pace instantly quickened as though knowing his thoughts exactly. Sex. Sex. _Sex_….!

They managed to make it out of the party without anyone stopping them or even noticing. Harvey straightened, and then motioned to the closed door passed the lavish marble staircase and towards the end of the house. Mike's eyes brightened and without a word both men walked to the room.

Mike opened the door and glanced inside. The second Harvey saw that it was deserted, he shoved him inside and shut the door. One small flick of the lock had them trapped inside, completely and utterly alone.

Without a word, Mike unbuttoned his suit jacket, a small hint of a smile on his lips. Harvey tried to contain the flutter of excitement now coursing through him. Damnit, he hadn't felt this giddy since he made partner- hell even then… there was just something about the way Mike was looking at him. A slow, burning intensity in those scolding blue eyes that sent shivers racing up his spine. Harvey realized then that Mike had the supernatural ability to seduce him with just a look and no one could do that to Harvey Specter. At least, no one should have that talent, he told himself as he also unbuttoned his jacket and slid it over the empty desk chair.

The second their jackets were off- so were they. They pounced on each other with a ferocious new awakening. Both ravenous for the same thing, each other.

Lips tangling, hard bodies straining, breaths gasping. Harvey's mind whirled with nothing but the man in his arms. The taste of his sweet mouth, the feel of his body finally against his after an achingly long day. Harvey had a fear trapped in his heart that they might not ever do this again- that last night had been a mistake, a fluke. He even feared that Mike wouldn't want him, not really.

Mike pulled back from their kiss, a dazzling, boyish grin on his face. "The name's Ross. Mike… Ross."

"Don't you ever shut-up?" Harvey said, though with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Not with you. There's something inside me that just feels compelled to annoy you…"

"Okay, well I guess that mean's I'll have to shut you up myself." And with that, Harvey grabbed Mike by the waist and shoved him roughly backwards until he hit the large, wall scaling bookshelf that took up the room. Mike let out a startled gasp, which Harvey quickly captured with a heated kiss. His lips wove in and over his, slanting and sucking.

He pressed his entire body against him, pinning him to the bookshelf like a butterfly to the wall. Mike was his. And he wasn't letting go.

Mike lifted his leg around Harvey's torso until they were literally cock to cock. Harvey grunted as his hips instinctively thrusted forward. Mike let out an opened mouth groan and tilted his head back into the shelf, giving Harvey access to his neck. He sucked, hard. Mike cursed and arched his back, his hips driving into him. Blood pumped dangerously hard through Harvey's cock now.

Unable to think or reason except the needs of his own desires, Harvey tugged at Mike's slacks and forced them down, along with his briefs, while he then hastily unbelted his own pants. Mike was fully saluted between them and already tipped with precum. Harvey slid his hand over that beautiful shaft and tugged mercilessly with Mike's own wetness. Mike gasped, eyes closed, fingers biting into the wood of the shelf above him, his back arching away from the wall.

Harvey, unable to bare it any longer, abruptly turned Mike over, who went willingly- ass already out as Harvey pushed into him. Mike let out a sexy moan and Harvey felt his erection stiffen even more. The heat and utter brilliance of being inside Mike nearly undid him. Instead he took his time, slow and steady, breathing through the torment of his own need to release. After a few minutes of this slow, tortuously wonderful pace, Mike spoke. "Harvey…" he whispered in choppy breaths, "Harvey- please…!"

He knew what Mike wanted- release. He wanted to cum and this was killing them both. But Harvey wouldn't let Mike control this… no way- Mike was _his_. He slowed even more. He slipped out completely, his stiff cock inches from him and slowly slipping back inside. Mike cursed harshly.

"Damnit, Harvey. You're…doing…this…on…purpose…aren't….you…? Oh God!" Mike puffed out between every slow thrust, the last one Harvey slammed into him and then stilled.

Mike's whole body trembled in his arms. Harvey pushed his face into the side of his neck, breathing in deeply and taking a calming breath. "I like torturing you…" he growled out.

"Torture me all you want in the office- but here… ah!" he let out a guttural cry as Harvey rocked forward, his cock ready to burst, but forcing stillness instead.

Harvey's heart fluttered as a stray thought entered his mind, making him doubt.

"Tell me you want me," Harvey whispered huskily against his neck.

Mike groaned, "Harvey- please!"

Harvey tightened his hold around his chest, their bodies both throbbing with such intensity and passion, neither knew how long they would last like this. "Tell me, Mike. Tell me you want me."

Harvey felt Mike's fingers brush through his hair as he reached behind him to touch. "Yes, Harvey, I want you. I've always wanted you…"

Before the rest of the words were out, Harvey pulled Mike away from the wall and bent him over the side of the large stuffed couch in the center of the room. Cock pulsating, muscles aching from the wait, Harvey finally conveyed his desire for Mike with action and pounded into him. Mike let out a long, thankful cry of delight. Harvey had never been filled with such passionate abandonment as his hips hit harder and harder into the yielding body of Mike. Mike gripped the couch, grunting and gasping. In seconds, Harvey felt Mike shake underneath his hands and heard a slow moan escape his mouth as he sank into the couch, jerking uncontrollably while he came.

Just seeing and feeling Mike come, made Harvey unexpectedly surge forward one last time, his cock hitting at the very hilt of his erection before cumming. He exploded and couldn't stop the cry that escaped him or the jerking that came afterwards. He slumped and before he was tempted to slouch over, Harvey drew back and weakly reached for his pants. Mike however had given up the notion of decency and slumped onto the couch, his legs dangling over the ledge, naked. Harvey sighed, tossing his associate his pants on the floor, as he finished belting his own slacks.

Mike's eyes were closed, though a smile spread over his handsomely exhausted face. "We need to do this again- next time in the filing room."

"Never at work." Harvey instantly retorted, desperately searching for a bottle of scotch- liquor- anything! Anything to take the edge off and to make this damn fluttering go away. They just made the most spectacular love Harvey had ever had in his life and for some reason- it scared the hell out of him.

He found a decanter of amber liquor and poured a hearty glass.

"Okay- you're place was good. But you're bed is so soft- it was like sleeping on clouds. I need something harder."

Harvey wasn't listening. He was thinking. How had he ended up in this mess. He never let his emotions take the best of him. He shouldn't now- or ever! He couldn't risk getting burned. And he wouldn't let Mike do it to him. He needed to slow this down… stop it, if he had to… reassess.

"Hey… what's up?" Mike asked, eyeing him anxiously.

"Nothing. Get dressed. We have a party we need to get back to."

Mike sat up now, shoving himself into his pants. "I thought maybe this might mean we could skip the party and…"

"No," Harvey said, his jaw tight. "We can't."

He noticed the confusion on his face then as he stood, belting his pants and reaching for his jacket. "What's wrong with you? If I'm not mistaken, you were the one who drug me in here. So don't tell me you regret this or…"

"I don't. Just consider this a momentary lapse of judgment."

Harvey saw the obvious hurt cut across Mike's soft features, which he quickly attempted to hide from him. "The same mistake made twice then, Harvey?" Mike asked, his voice a hoarse with anger. "If I know anything about you- it's that you rarely make the same error twice."

Harvey said nothing, detaching himself from this moment. He couldn't handle the anger, the hurt, all those damned emotions running high through Mike, and then stabbing viciously into him in return.

"You know what you're problem is, Harvey?" Mike bit out.

"Enlighten me," he drawled out sarcastically.

"You're selfish. And mean. But most of all- you're a coward." He took a step forward, eyes bright with fury. "If you cared a damn about me, you wouldn't keep playing games like this. It's wrong."

"This isn't a courtroom, Mike. You're a grown man- one who is clearly able to make his own decisions in life and you made the grown-up choice to have some fun. Now, if you want to categorize that as wrong, fine. Just don't make it my problem."

Mike stared in mingled disbelief and anger, when suddenly a clarity seemed to cross his face. Harvey's heart twisted. "I get it now…" Mike breathed out slowly. A dangerous kind of confidence engulfed Mike as he moved closer to him. "I know for a fact that you want me, Harvey. And there is no possible way you can just sweep this up like one of your cases. So I'll make you a bet."

Harvey eyed him curiously. "And what am I gambling for?"

"Me."

Harvey's gut tightened at the knowing confidence exuding from his associate.

"You want me. But the next time I won't come so easily. In fact… I bet you'll be so desperate for me, you'll be the one on your knees, begging."

"I don't beg for anything, Mike. Not even you," Harvey retorted calmly.

"We'll see. When the time is right- you'll fold."

"And if I don't…? What do I win?"

Mike hesitated before answering coldly. "You'll be free of me. Just like you want. No more… chances for other mistakes."

"Are you sure you wanna place a bet on yourself? I mean, you're not the strongest horse in this race and we both know it."

Mike shrugged. "We'll just have to see then, won't we?"

"Fine- just don't get your hopes up."

Mike smiled, "Oh- don't worry, I will."

Harvey watched as Mike strolled out of the room, wondering if he just made a bet he could lose. And it would be a hellvua lot more than just this bet he'd lose, because he might be at risk of losing his heart too.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Thank you for the wonderful comments so far! Please let me know what you think of this chapter...! it took awhile to finalize & reading what yah'll have to say is my favorite part! THANKS!**

**~kidneythieves**


	6. Ch 6: Trouble's Got Him

**Chapter 6: Trouble's Got Him**

Two-extremely-long-grueling weeks later… Harvey still hadn't folded.

He wouldn't even budge. It was back to business as usual at Hardman and Pierce. And it was driving Mike mad.

He flicked irritably through his ipod, searching for some music to calm his nerves. He had finished all of his work for Harvey and Louis within a few hours and now sat idly, wishing for that magical confidence he had on the last night he was with Harvey. A magical confidence only Harvey could rival. But that was Mike's problem. Harvey _was_ his rival, his opponent, and he never, ever backed down from a challenge.

When this game first began, Mike had been smug to the point of arrogant as he toyed with the idea that Harvey would come to him within the first week, distraught and desperate for him. Harvey would collapse on his knees and cling hopelessly to him, and beg to be with him. Beg. And Mike would open his arms triumphantly, a cool, cocky smirk on his face because he had won.

Except after awhile, that daydream began to fade into a fantasy. A fantasy that could never, in a million years- happen. Mike was slowly realizing this fact and wondering if he had screwed himself into a corner. The idea of never getting to touch Harvey, hold him, taste him… it was depressing and worse, Harvey seemed determined to make sure it would never happened again. He acted as if nothing had happened- business as usual. And life for Harvey Specter was better than ever.

Harvey remained his brilliant, self-assured self while Mike burned on the inside. He wanted him so badly he ached all over. His mind throbbed constantly with a dull headache. His cock stiffened at random in Harvey's presence and worst yet, it felt like his heart was physically breaking apart whenever he was unemotionally dismissed at the end of the day.

Overnight, Mike had gone back to being meaningless once again. Just another associate, one that Harvey only liked because he was smarter than the average Harvard grad.

Mike knew he was taking a risk with this gamble, but knew it would mean Harvey would finally reveal his feelings for him- if he had any. But as the time passed, Mike had a sinking feeling that Harvey would never fold because he never truly cared about him and never would.

Harvey, in the end, was turning out to be the strongest horse in this race. And Mike felt miserable about it.

At 6:45pm, Mike reluctantly trekked to Harvey's office to see if he needed anything else before leaving for the night, instead he was greeted with an empty office and Donna at her cubicle. She didn't even glance up from her keyboard as she spoke to him. "Harvey's out. But he told me to tell you to go home once you showed up."

Mike frowned, gave a sharp nod and turned back towards the elevators. His cell-phone rung in his jacket pocket. It was his grandmother. He smiled warmly, needing to hear her comforting voice just then.

"Hey Grandma…" he answered, stepping into the elevator.

"Hey honey," replied an amused male voice.

Mike's stomach dropped. "Trevor?"

"Hey there, long time no chat. You haven't been returning my calls, Mike…" He tsked disapprovingly over the phone.

"Where's my grandma? What did you do…?"

"Nothing," Trevor interrupted. "You're grandmother is safe and sound. But I had to go to these lengths to get you to return my calls, Mikey."

Mike's heart pounded in sudden fear. "What do you want, Trevor?"

Trevor chuckled menacingly over the phone. "Well- it's not just me, you see. My associates- the ones you ripped off, they would like a chit-chat with you. A discussion sorta say to repay the money you nearly screwed them out of."

"C'mon Trevor! That was more than a year ago. And I gave it back!"

"Dude- you should talk to some of these drug dealers. Ruthless, especially when it comes to their money. They've got long memories on people who rip them off. So if I were you, I'd take my happy ass over to 13th and Q Street. There's an old run down pub on the corner. Text me when you get here. See ya soon, pal." Trevor hesitated before adding, "And if you don't show up… we'll take your debt out on your sweet little ol'grandma here."

Mike's whole body trembled knowing full well Trevor would be willing to do something reckless to get back at him.

"Oh- and don't even think about gettin' your little lawyer buddy on the line either. If I see his face anywhere near here- say good-bye to nana."

And with that, the line went dead.

It was well into the afternoon when Harvey begrudgingly walked out to Donna's desk. "Where's Mike? He was suppose to be here at lunch to go over the new Shattuck case."

Donna stiffened. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Find him. Tell him if his ass isn't in here in two minutes…"

"Harvey," Donna said abruptly. Her pale cheeks flushed as though embarrassed for interrupting him. "I was serious when I said I don't know. He hasn't been here all morning."

"Did you call his cell?"

"About twenty times. I don't know if he's sick or dead in a ditch somewhere…"

Harvey stilled. Mike might have been a lot of things since Harvey met him-tardy, irresponsible, cheeky and smug, but never sick or phoning in days when he wasn't. Something was wrong, he thought. His stomach tightened. Trouble was attracted to Mike like a magnet and Harvey never did discover the secret behind that bruise either. Has he gotten back in that drug shit again? Harvey's stomach lurched painfully now.

"Harvey…? I was only kidding about the dead thing. I'm sure he's fine…" Donna spluttered, reading the flash of distress on his face. She had always been able to read him but only when his defenses were down, and right now- his walls were shaking.

"Cancel my meeting with Jessica at four. I'm taking the rest of the day off." Harvey clipped out, already heading towards the elevators.  
"Harvey!" Donna said, yanking herself free from her cubicle and chasing after him. "What are you doing? You've never taken a day off in your life!"

Harvey shrugged indifferently. "I know. Bout time, don't you think?"

"You've never canceled on Jessica either!" Donna narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Is this because of Mike?"

Harvey didn't answer as he waited for the elevator.

"Okay, I've kept my mouth shut for two weeks." Her voice lowered into a vicious hiss. "There's something going on between you two and it's not good for either of you."

Harvey frowned. "I'm fine. Trust me." He said coolly, stepping into the empty elevator once the doors finally opened.

She roughly pinned back the doors of the elevator, her jaw clenching furiously. "Don't lie to me, Harvey. You suck at it when you try to with me."

He sighed impatiently. "Let go of the doors, Donna."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

Harvey noted the fierce determination in her eyes. This was not a woman to be reckoned. But he didn't have time for this. He needed to find Mike. He needed to get to him before anything happened…

He stepped towards her, his eyes hard and voice steely. "Donna- I respect and admire you for everything you've done for me over the last decade we've worked together. But if you don't let go of those doors, then I _will_ fire you."

Her face paled, but her hands remained where they were. "I love you too, Harvey. But I kinda like Mike too. Just promise me to be easy on him, okay?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about you two." She said bluntly. "I know you slept with him…"

"How?" he asked demandingly. "Have you bugged my house?"

She shrugged. "No- just Louis's. But seriously Harvey- I care for Mike. You've already hurt him enough these past couple weeks. Maybe he just needed some time to clear his head especially now that he's realized he can never have you. At least not the way he wants to."

Harvey tried not to feel so astonished but he couldn't help it. Donna might have been his assistant and never gone to Harvard Law School, but she had wisdom that went beyond a courtroom.

"I'll keep that in mind," He clipped out.

She nodded, her lips pursed as she released her hold on the doors. "I'll reschedule your meeting with Jessica for tomorrow morning."

All Harvey could think to do was nod as the elevator doors finally closed on him.

**_TBC_**

* * *

**__**Thanks for following Harvey & Mike so far- hopefully trouble doesn't get them both in the next chapter- but you'll just have to wait to find out! thanks for the lovely comments so far! i sincerely appreciate it ^_^ **

**~kidneythieves**


	7. Ch 7: Heartless

**Chapter 7: Heartless**

He fought like a man possessed. He hit without holding back.

"That's it, Harvey!" His coach shouted. "Nothin's holdin' you back now, is it?"

Harvey's fists tightened in the gloves and seconds later, he synced into a furious tempo of jabs, crosses, and hooks. His coach took every vibrating punch with his receiving gloves. The echo of leather being pounded into filled the gym, his coach continuingly giving encouragement with each hit.

Harvey felt his heart race, his breathing constrict, and his anger rise. It had been a long time since he had the opportunity to just wail on his boxing coach. Usually he stuck to conditioning like basic weights, or cardio. It had been a long time since he stepped beneath the ropes of the arena and boxed.

"Something's got you goin', Harvey and it ain't me," panted out his coach, who received yet another stinging cross.

Harvey fell into step, concentrating on nothing but his fists, his breath, his strength.

"What's put that fire in you? Cause I wanna see more, Harvey- c'mon! Hit!"

Harvey took a quick inhale before letting loose, hurtling one punch after the other. The coach hollered in amazement. But Harvey didn't feel amazing. He felt hurt, which had morphed into fury. He wasn't angry at Mike for abandoning him. He realized that since Mike had vanished, Harvey was furious with himself. He let him go. He let him go without a damn fight.

His heart lurched at the thought and abruptly stopped moving, stumbling backwards, gasping for air. His lungs were depleted. His muscles thrummed. His heart twisted.

"Damn Harvey," cooed the coach. "You should be here more often. That kind of rage ain't good for a man."

"I know." Harvey said with a cool smile. "Problem is, there isn't enough time in the world to get all this out of me."

The coach nodded knowingly. "Well, you ever need a sparring partner, you know who to call. And whatever you do, Harvey- don't hesitate. My door is always open to you."

Harvey peeled off his boxing glove and shook his hand. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

He ducked beneath the ropes and grabbed his gym bag. He didn't bother going to the locker to change, he simply rolled off his hand wraps, shoved them in his bag and left the boxing club. He needed air and the second the door opened into the busy New York City streets, he took a deep breath. He thought this training session would clear his mind, refocus him. If anything, it made his brain buzz. Unable to stop himself his thoughts returned to Mike. It had been two days since he disappeared. Two, long, frustrating days without knowing if he was all right, alive or in trouble…

Harvey hailed a taxi and gave him Mike's address.

A few minutes later, he stepped out of the cab, gym bag over his shoulder and grabbed the opening door of the apartment building as a man stepped out with his dog. Once inside, he headed upstairs. He was in front of Mike's door within seconds, sweat still clingy to his back from his workout. His knuckles hesitated on the door. He'd been here a dozen times now, each time leaving with no results. This time, he planned on getting information, even if he had to force his way through to get it.

His hand went to the door knob and twisted. It was unlocked. His heart nearly stopped. It had been locked every time he'd been here previously. Something was wrong, he instinctively thought and pulled out his cell phone just in case.

Harvey walked inside. The apartment was intact. Nothing knocked over, or ransacked. A bit messy, but other than that, he was sure that nothing happened. He walked towards the bedroom, and the second he entered the room, his pulse leapt in utter happiness.

Mike lay on his stomach, face out-turned on his pillow, sound asleep and drooling.

Harvey let the blissful happiness fill him for about a minute, before a startling anger overcame him. How could Mike be sleeping, when Harvey had been worried to death about him? Had he lost his damned mind?

He dropped his gym bag loudly, wanting to wake up the drooling princess. But nothing happened. Harvey pursed his lips contemptuously before kicking the side of the feeble bed spring. Mike sprang awake. He slapped a careless hand over his face, wiping away the drool before flipping over onto his back, looking up at Harvey. His eyes widened in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked, disoriented and rubbing the side of his face.

Harvey saw the two day old bruise under Mike's eye and his gut twisted. "Oh, I'm sorry- did I disturb you?" His voice dripping with sarcasm.

Mike said nothing just let out a long sigh.

"Okay," Harvey said. "Enough is enough, Mike. You've been missing for two days! I think I deserve some answers."

Mike sat up, sleep evaporating from his face. He opened his mouth as though with a ready reply or lie, and that was the last thing Harvey wanted to hear from him.

"And," Harvey cut in. "If you even think about giving me some bullshit story right now… I will beat the other half of your face in. Got it?"

"Whatever you say, Rocky." Mike retorted. He slowly got out of bed, wearing only a pair of boxers. He pulled on black sweat pants and grabbed the first thing he saw for a shirt to cover himself. It was a dark green zip-up hoodie, which he carelessly zipped up, pushing the sleeves to his elbows. Harvey rarely saw Mike in anything but suits, so it was odd seeing him so casual and comfortable. And damn if he couldn't help the flutter in his belly at the mere sight of him. Alive and okay. And nearly nude. Harvey swallowed, ignoring the arousal in his body as he followed Mike into the kitchen.

"Wanna drink?" Mike asked.

"No. Just answers."

Mike had his back to him as he pulled out a beer from the fridge and turned slowly, as though indifferent to Harvey's frustration.

"I guess I should've given you my resignation sooner. But consider this my verbal request to leave the firm." Mike said, his voice eerily calm.

Harvey stared at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding?"

Mike shrugged, taking a swig of beer.

Unable to handle Mike's indifference, Harvey snapped. "You're fired anyway. You can't just disappear without notice and expect to still have your job."

"You're totally right. Thanks for the opportunity Mr. Specter." Mike saluted him with his beer bottle. "It was nice working with you."

Harvey was dumbfounded. "Just like that?"

Mike leaned back against the kitchen counter, eyes focused and clear. "Just like that."

Harvey saw the obvious challenge in those crystal blue eyes and decided to throw down with whatever Mike had in store.

"Fantastic. You're fired," Harvey said unsympathetically. "Now explain to me where you've been for the past two days."

"Oh, so now you care?"

"Excuse me? Of course I do…"

Mike's snort of laughter stopped him.

"You only care when it involves you, Harvey." Mike retorted, a harsh mocking smile on his face. "And I'm sure my sudden absence has been very inconvenient for you."

"What the hell are you getting at, Mike?"

"Oh… I dunno, how about the fact that it takes me going missing for two days before the all-mighty Harvey Specter notices." All trace of humor left his tone and Mike's anger seemed just as intent as Harvey's now.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Harvey seethed out.

Mike set his beer down with a hard slam, his hand shaking on the bottle. "Do I…?" He let the words hang between them. "Cause I don't think I do, Harvey. All I know is that this world is full of people like you. Out for no one but themselves. These past couple of days taught me that it's time I start doing the same because no one else will."

Mike's gaze wondered to the daylight filled window of his apartment for a moment, looking defeated. "You've got my resignation, Harvey. I'd appreciate it if you'd get out of my apartment now."

Stunned, Harvey pushed past that emotion and refocused on his anger. "Good, I'm happy that you finally came to that conclusion, Mike. The world does suck a bit and yeah, it's ruthless. It took you long enough to figure it out."

The defeated look in Mike's eyes instantly vanished, replaced by shock than annoyance.

"I'm just sorry I wasn't the one who taught you, but you know what- lesson learned," Harvey said. "So just so you know, now that you're all full of yourself- there will be consequences to your actions, Mike Ross." His words were heavy as he breathed out. "No one walks out on me and my firm without repercussions."

Mike's face paled, once again looking defeated. "Fine. You win, Harvey."

"That's all you got for me?" Harvey glared, wanting to pummel the hell out of him. Didn't he realize the shear agony he'd gone through while he was gone? The torment of not knowing if he was okay? If he was safe? Now, he was throwing everything away. Giving up like he did so easily when they first met.

"That's it." Mike said, taking a hearty swig of his beer and turning his back to him, as though unable to look at him.

"I was under the impression you liked your job, Mike. Liked the new life I had given you. But you'd rather give up again? Throw everything you worked for- away?"

"I can't keep fighting with you Harvey. It's over."

He glared daggers at his back, needing him to turn around and face him, needing him to look him in the eyes and tell that to his face. He just God damned needed him and Harvey couldn't bear the thought of going back to work without him. Or his life for that matter.

"I guess I should've known better, huh?" Harvey bit out. "I mean, this is your fallback- giving up when it gets tough. Newsflash hotshot, life's rough. Get used to it. And being at my firm, it's even harder. But you knew that from day one. So what now, Mr. Ross?" He asked coldly. "Go crawling back to the hole I dug you out of? Back to Trevor?"

Just saying that asshole's name out loud sent a shiver of fury up his spine. Trevor didn't belong in Mike's life anymore but he couldn't see that.

"Maybe if you're real fortunate," Harvey continued. "You'll be in prison before ending up dead in a drug deal gone bad."

Mike suddenly spun around, face contoured in anger. "Stop _pretending_ like you care, Harvey!" His words echoed around them. "You want the truth?"

Harvey held his breath, not sure he wanted to hear the truth, but needing it anyway.

Mike's eyes blazed. "Truth is- this has nothing to do with my position at the firm and whether or not I go back. It has _everything_ to do with the fact that I can't have you and yet you want me to keep working with you." His voice shook. "We've shared something that I never…" He hesitated, eyes wavering from Harvey's. "I want you with every fiber of my being, Harvey," he whispered.

Harvey's heart began to pound uncontrollably. Hearing the desperation in his voice, instinctively made him want to go to Mike, wrap him in his arms, take his sweet mouth and press it against his… anything to have him. But he didn't move. His feet felt rooted to the floor.

"I can't be near you, or even look at you when I know that I don't matter to you. Not in the way I want." Mike's blue eyes brimmed with sadness as he spoke, ripping Harvey apart on the inside. "I am your dream associate, Harvey- but clearly I'm not your dream guy."

Mike's hands gripped the edge of the counter in front of him, as though resisting the mounting emotions floating to the top. "I need you to understand that this is for the best." He said. "If I leave, I can at least try to move on. I'm done being in your shadow."

Harvey saw the desperation etched on Mike's face. The need for him to understand that their relationship, work and personal, was over. But Harvey couldn't accept that. His mind and heart rebelled. So he knew what he had to do.

He stepped forward, the kitchen counter firmly planted between them. "Why do I get the feeling I'm watching one of Louis's sappy opera's right now?"

Mike gaped at him, eyes blank with confusion.

"Maybe because you're acting like some dramatic diva at the moment." Harvey finished dryly.

Sudden rage engulfed Mike. "Screw you, Harvey. You're a heartless bastard…!"

Harvey grabbed Mike in a surprisingly fast grip by the back of the neck and pulled him close, their eyes locked and bodies tensed.

"Heartless?" he seethed out through gritted teeth. "I'm not the one who disappeared for two God damned days. You have no idea the hell I went through worrying about you. Wondering if you were okay- or even alive!"

He shoved him away violently. "So tell me who's the heartless one now. Because it sure as hell isn't me, Mike. It's you. You think I don't care about you? I tore apart New York City looking for you. I haven't slept. I barely worked because of this fear."

Mike's gaze widened in shock.

Harvey continued, needing Mike to know his side of the story now. "I was afraid I had lost you for good this time. So don't stand there and accuse me of not caring. Because I do. You are my friend, and my associate, so show me a little respect, huh?"

Mike nodded dully. "Thanks for caring, Harvey. Now please, I'm tired and I _respectfully_ request that you go."

"I just told you I care about you, Mike. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Mike shook his head, rubbing a hand over his face, over the unblemished side of his face. "Yeah, that's exactly it. Thanks, again." His voice was hollow as he said it.

Harvey let out a frustrated oath. "Just tell me what you want from me, Mike! I don't know…"

"I want you to love me, Harvey." Mike shot out. The second the words tumble from his lips, Mike seemed to regret it as he quickly stalked out of the kitchen and towards the front door of his apartment. He yanked open the door and stood there expectantly.

Unable to think, Harvey strode into the bedroom to grab his gym bag and headed towards the door. The word LOVE blaring in his brain like an amp turned on full volume. Harvey had never been in love his entire life. He wasn't even sure he'd recognize it if he did. He glanced towards the door to see Mike waiting for him. Was this what love felt like? This horrible needy feeling? The stirring in the pit of his stomach every time he caught sight of those bold blue eyes on him? The restless torment he felt when he vanished? The horrible craving for the lips of his lover, Mike, awakening him in the middle of the night? The constant desire to have him near him, walking with him, laughing with him, smiling at him, touching him…? Was this what it felt like to be in love?

Harvey slung his bag over his shoulder and walked to him. Mike's eyes were safely adverted to the carpet as he stood tall by the doorway, prepared to close the door on Harvey forever. Before Harvey realized what he was doing, he stopped in front of him. "Look at me," he demanded softly.

Mike did. The second their eyes met, Harvey's heart filled with a contentment he'd never felt before. He belonged here. He belonged to Mike. But could he love him?

Without a word, he stepped forward and captured his lips with his own. It was a soft, open mouth kiss. It wasn't forceful or hard. Mike had the freedom to break away from him whenever he wanted. But he didn't. They kissed and kissed. It felt simple and easy. Wonderful and beautiful. And sad. As if he was saying good-bye with a kiss.

Harvey's heart knotted painfully, knowing that he couldn't love Mike the way he wanted him to. He was heartless after all, right? The stone-cold attorney that cared for no one but himself and the law. Mike deserved better. He deserved someone who could make him happy. And all Harvey seemed to do was make him miserable with grief.

Harvey pushed his emotions down and with one final moment, he deepened the kiss tremendously, hearing Mike whimper in the back of his throat, his mouth opening for his tongue. Unable to resist the temptation, he brutally swept his tongue through the warmth of his mouth, savoring the taste of his Mike, knowing this might be his last kiss. So he'd better well make it count. He gripped the side of his face hard, pushed him into the back of the opened door and kissed him senseless. Mike's whimper became a glorious moan of pleasure. He felt the building arousal grow between his thighs, as Harvey rubbed the length of himself into the compliant body of his former associate. Mike's tongue battled with his now and they made out like teenagers. Desperate and clinging to one another.

How easy it would have been to stumble back into the apartment and make love one last time. How simple and how… wrong. Harvey heard himself let out a painful groan as he yanked himself away. Mike stood panting against the door, his erection straining in his sweat pants, his chest heaving with gasps.

Harvey blinked. His own arousal so hard, so full, wanting to kiss Mike forever.

"Stay," Mike said in a husky voice. "Stay with me."

Harvey clenched his jaw fiercely. He glanced down the dark, empty hallway. He had made his choice. Mike deserved better. Mike didn't really want him. Time to move on, he told himself firmly. Unable to look at him, Harvey spoke, "Be careful out there. The water is full of sharks in this city."

Gripping his bag tightly in his hand, he strode from the door and down the stairs without looking back.

_**TBC**_

* * *

****I didn't forget this story- i swear! It's just that i had little to no inspiration on how to do this chapter. So here it is finally- sorry for the horribly long wait. Please don't hate me, and PLEASE let me know what you think so far! ;) ****

**~kidneythieves **


	8. Ch 8: Suits

**Chapter 8: Suits**

Mike sealed the final box with packing tape. He was exhausted and his shirt smelled of dust and sweat. He desperately wanted to shower, eat something and maybe sleep. But he didn't have time. No rest for the wicked, he thought bitterly, as he stacked the boxes next to the door. He had spent forever packing up his entire life today. A workout he thought he'd only go through when he decided to finally move into Manhattan, after of course finding a nice place closer to the firm, where he was needed. Wanted by the most powerful attorneys in the city, but most of all, by the most powerful of them all—Harvey Specter. Except Mike had been denied. He hadn't been wanted after all.

Now it was time to move on.

A small sigh escaped him as he rubbed the back of his damp neck. Now he wasn't moving closer to anything. He was just leaving. Or running, as Harvey would so kindly say. Running away. Except the thing was Mike had to go. He had nothing left to stay there for. Let alone the money to keep him in his crappy two bedroom apartment in New York.

In one simple transaction he gave everything to Trevor. All the money in his savings, checking, bank account… the works. Everything Mike had been saving since the day he started at the firm. Hours of his life slaving away over cases and lines of law, all taken from him with a barrel of a gun and a promise to never come back. Their debt was settled. It just took Mike's entire life-savings to finally settle the score between him and his former best friend Trevor.

Now Mike was putting the unimportant boxes in storage and leaving the only home he's ever had since he left his Grammy's home years before. He didn't know where he would go. A cheap motel for the time being he supposed. Something he could survive with for a couple nights, at least until he found a job. Maybe he could get his job back as a bike-messenger.

The thought instantly repelled him like a sucker punch to the gut. How fast one fell, he thought angrily. One minute he was in the penthouse, the next he was back on the street, looking up at to what he had lost.

"Damnit," he cursed. He shouldn't have to uproot his life. He shouldn't be leaving this city- his home! He shouldn't have to quit the only job he ever cared about!

But he had nothing left and yet… he couldn't stop thinking of the one thing he'd lost that had been the most unbearable—Harvey. Last night was the last he was ever going to see Harvey Specter. He knew it. Felt in their kiss.

He choked back another sigh, still reeling from the after-shock of that devastating kiss. For a man who didn't want people to love him, Harvey sure did have a lingering effect. Mike shook his head. He knew the second Harvey turned his back on him and walked down that hallway—he was gone. It didn't matter that Mike admitted his feelings. Harvey didn't feel them, or care. Now he would have to live everyday afterwards knowing that the love of his life was out there and didn't want him.

Mike let his legs drop out from beneath him as he fell heavily into the only chair left in the place. His walls were bare, boxes riddled the place and the only thing in his fridge was beer. He snagged the cold, half-drank one from besides the leg of the chair and took a deep swallow. The warm liquid settling like a stone in his empty stomach.

There was a hesitant knock on his door. Mike had kept it open for the moving van outside. He glanced up in time to see the last person he expected to see. Donna. She walked tentatively inside, her face curious yet cautious. Her sweeping vibrant hair draped down the length of her back and her light blue dress made her seem like a sparkling jewel in the emptiness of what was left of his cave.

"Well, well," Mike said from his chair, cradling the beer indifferently on his thigh. "What have we here?"

Donna's sharp gaze cut across him and she analyzed him just as quickly. She had a way of knowing more than she revealed in conversation. That was probably why Harvey kept her around, she was a smart lady with a quick wit to match.

"Hello Mike."

"Donna," he nodded curtly. "What can I do for you?" He couldn't help the chill in his tone. Donna was Harvey's. And the only reason she was here, had to be for Harvey. And Mike wasn't going back. He couldn't. Even with his whole world toppling down around him.

"Nice place." She commented. "Going somewhere?"

Mike smirked. He wasn't telling her anything, knowing that whatever he said would go straight to Harvey. So he decided to play a bit with her. "Florida. I've got a cousin down there."

"Huh, I was under the impression you didn't have any family, beside your Grandmother."

"Long lost cousin."

"Big move." She stepped over his boxes in her posh heels. "I don't think I'd last a second there with all that humidity. At least not my hair…"

"Donna," Mike cut in. "Why are you here?"

"Saying good-bye apparently."

"I'm serious."

"Me too, sorta." Her face darkened in concerned. "Are you okay? Harvey hasn't said anything."

"Yeah, he doesn't have to. Another lackey is gone. He's just gonna have to find someone else to fill my unimportant shoes."

"Oh please," Donna snapped suddenly. "Since when have I ever given you a pity party?"

He stared at her, slightly confused.

She nodded. "Exactly- never. So just because you're not an employee anymore, doesn't mean I'm any less mean to you."

Mike couldn't help but smile. "All right. Sorry. I'll keep my misery to myself."

"Good." She straightened. "Now- when are you coming back to work?"

"You just said I am no longer an employee!"

"Please." She waved her hand dismissively. "All Harvey has to do is say your name and bang—you're back to work."

"Well I'm not going back."

Donna's cool face faltered. "What? I thought you and Harvey were just having some childish argument…" Her eyes traveled over the packed boxes and empty apartment. "God—this is serious isn't it?"

Mike said nothing. She gave him a soulful look from across the room. "I'm sorry this is happening to you, Mike… But just so you know, Harvey's miserable. And I'm serious when I say this. I haven't seen him like this since his dad died…"

She instantly cut herself off and tensed. Mike felt his heart start to beat with hope again. Harvey was miserable? Just like him? He couldn't believe it—didn't want to believe it. And wouldn't. Harvey's misery didn't stem from him. He made himself abundantly clear last night when he walked out of his life.

"Good thing he has you then." He polished off the beer. "I'm sure you'll find something to cheer him up. Maybe that can-opener trick."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Now please. If you would…" Mike stood, indicating it was time for her to leave. "I've got packing to finish up."

"I understand." She said through pursed lips. "It was an… experience knowing you, Mike. You'll be missed."

She began towards the door, her words hung in the air like a looming cloud.

"Wait," He said, stopping her. "You're not going to tell Harvey I'm moving are you?"

She shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Look Donna, it won't matter what you tell him…" He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling suddenly more exhausted than he had minutes before. "He doesn't care if I take a swan dive off the Empire State Building. He's not going to care if I'm moving."

"Oh. So you're telling me I shouldn't tell Harvey you're moving?"

Mike nodded.

Her nostrils flared slightly before she clipped out, "Are you serious!?" She threw her hands up in the air. "I can't believe you idiots. Seriously, I thought men were stupid but this-! This proves it."

Frowning in confusion, Mike watched as Donna struggled with her anger. She kicked a box roughly to the side and made a straight line to him. With a sudden poke, she hit him in the chest with a flourished fingernail.

"You are as stupid as him. You two clearly need each other. Why keep fighting this?"

"He doesn't need me."

"Oh bullshit."

"Right—at the office!" Mike retorted, feeling his own anger bubbling to the surface. "He needs me doing his homework for him. C'mon, Donna. You know better than anyone else there that he can get someone _better_. A real lawyer. With a law degree and the pedigree behind it."

"Please, Mike. Harvey chose you. Not anyone else- you! He's not miserable right now because he lost the best associate at the firm. He's miserable because he lost you! And he has no idea how to get you back because Harvey Specter has the emotional depth of a teaspoon!"

Stunned Mike stood there gaping. Donna knew about them? At first he was shocked but after a second he realized how idiotic that was of him. Of course Donna knew. Donna knows everything that goes on in that building, including what doesn't on the few rare people. And Harvey being one of those privileged people.

Mike opened his mouth to reply, when she snapped her finger and waved it dismissively in his face. "No—you listen to me right now. If you don't go back to the firm, grovel and apologize for whatever you did, then I will personally make your short life a living hell."

He felt the muscle in his jaw twitch. Donna assumed it was his fault. But it wasn't. Harvey had his opportunity, he decided to walk away from it.

"Like I said before-Harvey _doesn't_ want me. I dunno how to make myself any clearer than I have been!"

"Oh my god. I just said he's got emotional retardation right? So how about you stop being a martyr and go after him!"

Mike stopped short. "What?"

"Go after him you idiot. Fight for him. Don't give up or else you both will lose this battle."

"What can I do?" He asked in exasperation. "I already tried…"

She arched an unconvinced eyebrow. "Really? You tried? How about you try again- and this time don't be so pouty about it."

"I'm not being pouty."

"Uhm excuse me? But who asked for the pity party when I walked in here earlier?"

He grumbled.

"Exactly. Now get dressed, walk back into the office and do what you have to do."

"Donna, I don't think…"

"Please stop talking. Let's go. I'll be waiting outside."

"You can't be serious?"

Her eyes burned into his. "Deadly. You've never seen my mean side, Mike. Don't make me hulk out on you right now."

Mike smirked at her comic reference, but her gaze bore a fiery hole into his skull. He winced.

He sighed heavily, knowing this was pointless but petrified if he didn't go with her.

He grabbed his wallet and apartment keys. She shook her head. "Uh-huh. Nice try. But you're changing."

"All my clothes are packed…"

"I'm sorry," she brushed a hand passed her ear. "I can't hear you from under all that whining."

Grumbling, he grabbed the box labeled 'Suits' and opened it.

_**TBC**_


	9. Ch 9: Take a Risk

**Chapter 9: Take a Risk**

Harvey twirled the cover of the record in his hand, his gaze vacant. He stood before his office window searching for nothing out on the night sky. The stars sparkled like the city lights tonight, but he couldn't appreciate it. On a night like this Harvey would drive through the town with the top down on whatever posh new car he happened to owe for the week. This week he was suppose to get the Tesla. He ended up canceling his reservation.

It was well past normal business hours but Harvey couldn't make himself leave the office yet. Donna went home hours ago. The entire day was spent surrounded by people, yet never in his life had he felt so alone. Alone and for the first time in a long time, scared.

He had come to the conclusion late last night, after leaving Mike standing in the doorway, that he had made the biggest mistake of his entire life. His damned pride had swallowed him whole, refusing to turn around and into the arms of the man he loved. And who loved him…

Harvey then tried to rationalize the error in judgment the rest of his sleepless night. Maybe it was because the last person he loved was buried six-feet underground. Since then he never let his heart wonder too far off the path of his ambition. Maybe he was just tired of being disappointed and Mike—he was too much of a risk to chance his heart on. Mike had secrets and didn't know what he wanted. He never had to fight like Harvey. He never risked anything in his life to go after something he wanted as badly as he had. Mike never tasted defeat and utter sacrifice at the same time. Harvey had—one too many times to count.

Or maybe… he realized with a painful jolt that he was simply incapable of truly loving someone because deep down, Harvey felt unlovable.

Mike deserved someone who could love him back. But their last kiss lingered on his lips all day. And damn, if Harvey didn't burn by that memory and the thought of what he could have had with Mike.

Muddy Waters crooned slowly behind him from his vintage record player. It took him back to their first kiss. The first night that changed everything between them. He thumbed the edge of the hard record cover and set it down on his desk, telling himself he should turn it off, forget Mike and purge him from his soul. What's done was done. He couldn't change anything now. He knew Mike well enough that he wouldn't pursue this, not after last night.

But the record kept spinning. The song kept playing softly for him in the background. Mike's memory a constant ringing painfully in his mind.

"Knock, knock."

Harvey glanced up and saw Jessica standing at his office door.

"I thought I was the only one left." He said nonchalantly, hiding any emotion he might have been feeling in that moment with a stiff, unaffected smile.

"Long hours are something of a specialty for me." She said coyly and walked into his office. She glanced at the record player. "Interesting choice of music considering."

"Considering what?"

"Considering that I just got off the phone with Vanderstorm and he couldn't speak more highly of you." She beamed like a proud mother. "Because of you- we have secured a multimillion dollar client and plenty of more referrals where that came from."

Harvey arched a high eyebrow. "Don't thank me. It was Mike. He found the paper work that closed this deal, not me."

Jessica's dark eyes sparked with obvious surprise. "Really? You're actually giving credit to your associate right now?"

He smiled thinly, pretending to be humble as he tucked his hands into his pockets and shrugged. He wasn't going to tell her tonight that Mike was no longer with the firm. He couldn't. It felt too soon.

"Well," Jessica continued. "I'll just have to do something special for him."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

A long pause was held in the air between them. He didn't mind it. His thoughts were already elsewhere. His heart listening only to the sounds of his blues, soothing the ache in his chest and ripping it open at the same time.

"Is everything all right, Harvey?"

"Everything's fine. I just won a victory, like you said." He replied coolly.

"You?" It was her turn to arch an eyebrow.

He smiled. "I mean—my team."

"I'm done looking at you're ridiculously smug face. Good night, Harvey."

"You too, Jessica."

He returned back to his window, listening to her heels click softly on the carpet as she opened her door and waited for the sound of the soft shutter of his door. He didn't hear it instead he heard something else that made his heart lurch.

"Hold the door."

"Aw," Jessica said. "Good evening, Mike."

Harvey instantly spun on his heel. Mike stood before Jessica, breathless and flustered. "Uh- hi."

She smiled serenely at him. "Come to my office tomorrow morning. I'd like to speak to you."

Mike's eyes widened in sudden fear.

"I'll leave you to ponder that." She said with a soft, knowing smile. "In the meantime, I have a very restful night ahead of me. Good-night, gentlemen."

And with that, Jessica strode down the hallway without another word.

Harvey stared dumbfounded at the man before him. He wasn't expecting Mike to come back. But here he was. Dressed as though ready for work instead of a normal life, a life he chose over Harvey. A memory that still burned him.

"What are you doing here?" Harvey asked bitingly.

Mike's clear blue eyes landed on him. Sharp. Bright. Focused. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to win you back."

Harvey opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. He just stared at the young man before him, utterly shocked. Maybe Mike Ross wasn't such a disappointment after all? His heart began to beat a bit faster all of a sudden as the possibilities of them together began to fill his mind…

"Win me back? Interesting, I didn't know that you had ever won me."

Mike straightened, letting the door close behind him as he walked towards him, sure and confident. Harvey rarely saw him like this. What had changed? Why was he here? Did he really mean to get him back? Well, Harvey thought curiously, with an arrogant stride like that, it seemed his little associate already thought he won. Nice try.

"Yeah, I had you." Mike said. "But I lost too because I didn't fight hard enough to keep you."

Harvey laughed mirthlessly. He felt cynical and mean. He sighed, ready to turn him down again when all of a sudden Mike took a bold step forward and grabbed the back of his neck abruptly, catching him off guard completely. Harvey felt his muscles tense as his body was hurled roughly into Mike's lean build.

His brilliant blue eyes blazed with a fire that infected him. Harvey let out a breath, feeling his own body react suddenly. God he wanted to kiss him, he felt his stomach clench at the thought. Touch him, taste his delicious, supple mouth once more… Harvey had been tormented all day by the idea of never getting to see Mike, let alone kiss him.

Mike's soft lips hovered inches over his.

"I thought you had given up on me last night." Mike pushed him backwards until Harvey's back collided with the glass pane window of his office. He held him there, letting his legs open slightly and his cock brush against his body. The sudden friction and warmth of their connected bodies spread like a warm fire making him shiver in anticipation.

"Then I realized something…" Mike drawled out, arching his hips away from him. Harvey instinctively thrusted forward reaching for Mike's body. He smiled at this, obviously reading Harvey's desperation. Mike tauntingly brushed his lips him. "I realized that _you_ had given up. Not me."

Mike drove his lips onto his. The kiss was hot. Hard. Primal. Harvey responded immediately, feeling his control slip with just a kiss. It was nothing like their first. There was nothing shy or timid about this passionate devour. He felt Mike's hard erection push into his. He groaned weakly, already knowing that he wouldn't be able to deny him so easily again—if ever.

"Tell me you want me." Mike breathed against his lips.

Harvey shivered, unable to meet his gaze.

"Admit it, Harvey…" Mike clasped the side of his face, forcing his eyes to meet his. It was fierce and raw. He had never felt so exposed in his entire life. It was as if he was looking straight through him and into his soul.

"Say you want me."

Harvey swallowed the lump in his throat. "Fine, you shit- I want you."

Mike rotated his hips forward, pumping his glorious cock into his. Harvey, unable to help himself, grabbed Mike's firm ass with both hands, pushing him forward, straining for every friction infused touch.

Mike's eyes flashed a brilliant blue as he whispered, "Admit that you love me…"

Harvey pulled back suddenly realizing why Mike was here. He wanted love. He wanted him to love him. To say it.

Mike stared at him. His eyes so vulnerable and yet, so full of undeniable love. "Say you love me, Harvey. Because God knows, I do."

His heart twisted painfully, but slowly it began to uncoil and loosen. Hearing the truth in his voice, the sincerity in his tone… Mike loved him. Harvey couldn't deny it any longer.

"Harvey, I swear to God if you don't tell me the truth…"

"Alright! Enough." Harvey interrupted with a sudden snap. He couldn't help his mild anger. He blamed it on the idea of being vulnerable. He hated being vulnerable. Taking a deep, calming breath and swallowing his pride, he sighed. "I love you… You made me admit it. Happy now?"

"Almost," Mike breathed out, smiling like a fool as he leaned in once more and captured his lips.

* * *

Harvey and Mike left the office minutes later, both euphoric and… hungry. Hungry to finish their passionate kisses in a more private setting.

Ten minutes later they were in Harvey's apartment and in mere seconds, his bedroom.

Harvey stood at his side of the bed, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and loosening his tie, his gaze locked onto Mike's who was mimicking his movements of undress. Soft, beautiful blues crooned from the living room for them. It fit perfectly to this moment. To Mike. To them. Harvey let it fill him up and give him confidence.

Never before had the words 'I love you' ever spilled from his lips to another. Yet they did tonight. And to the least likeliest person—Mike Ross. His stubborn, moralistic, devilishly-sexy associate. Who, since Harvey admitted to loving, hasn't stop grinning since they got here.

"Stop looking at me like that." Harvey bit out, but somehow unable to keep the playfulness from his voice.

"Like what?" Mike asked innocently.

"Like you where dropped on the head and all you can do is make goo-goo eyes."

Mike chuckled. "Seriously? You're getting upset because you told me you loved me?"

"Yeah, and acting like an idiot about it."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"This is a pointless argument."

Harvey nodded. "I agree. Why aren't we in bed right now?"

"Because you like to smoother all happiness in the world and make fun of the handicapped."

"Stop talking. Clothes off—now. And get into bed."

"No problem."

Both unable to hold back the smiles any longer they finished undressing and slipped into Harvey's bed. Harvey felt like pinning the handsomely cheeky bastard as he slid on top of him and held him down.

"I like it when we fight…" He mumbled and brushed a kiss on his cheek. It was warm, soft, and so damn inviting.

"Yeah." Mike sighed, already parting his legs to accommodate Harvey's body. "Strangely enough, me too. Maybe it's our way of foreplay."

"You know what… I think you're right. Every time we do that I get a little… excited."

He cocked back and rocked his hips forward, causing Mike to let out a surprised and thoroughly aroused gasp. Their cocks hardened instantly into one another.

"Oh God yes," Mike breathed out. "Me too. I love it when you're hard on me."

Harvey smiled against his lips, "me too." He kissed him.

Mike pulled back. "Not that kind of- hard. I meant like firm and…"

"Stop talking."

"Okay…" he rushed out and their lips met again, this time feverishly. Both men ready to lose themselves in the thralls of hot sex. Harvey opened Mike's mouth roughly, tonguing him, listening to the sexy whimpers of the man he kept pinned beneath him.

They were not up for foreplay. Both had waited far too long for this moment. Harvey especially only because he feared he would never get a chance to do this again. Now, he planned on plundering and ravishing the man he thought he'd so recklessly lost. Never again, he heard his heart scream out from his chest as Mike wrapped his hands over his body. Never again would he give this up.

Mike's warm, soft hands caressed his back, his neck, his arms. He touched everywhere. Harvey savored every whimpering groan and breathless gasp. Damn—he loved him. And he was his, body and soul, forever.

Harvey clutched the side of Mike's face, forcing his mouth to open wider as he slipped his tongue in to conquer. Mike reciprocated. His tongue just as eager to meet and tangle with his. The kiss was incredibly arousing, sending Harvey into a need that burned. He clamped his fingers around his neck, pumping his hips forward and grinding himself into Mike, who pulled back from their kiss to groan against his lips. He felt his hips jerk upwards, Mike's hard erection pushing into his.

"I can't wait…" Harvey breathed out into his parted lips. "I need to…"

"Me too." Mike whispered back and captured his lips again. Without waiting another second, Harvey blindly reached for his condoms in the nightstand. Mike finally released him enough to give him room to slip on the condom. But he didn't get too far since Mike had latched himself to his neck and began sucking on his flesh below his ear, sending shivers down Harvey's spine. His cock nearly shuddered in his hand while putting on the condom when Mike's hungry teeth nipped him.

"Fuck…" Harvey hissed out. His eyes closed, feeling every sensation of Mike's incredible mouth go to work on his skin. He would've loved a blow job but he knew he wouldn't last. He wanted him right now.

He pushed Mike down onto the bed roughly, loving the heat shining up at him in those blue eyes. Slipping a hand beneath his thigh, lifting Mike slightly, he positioned himself until they were comfortable. Mike let his head fall back onto the pillow, his breathing choppy, his skin sizzling with desire. In was in this vulnerable, wonderful moment that Harvey's heart began to hammer. Mike was everything he wanted. Everything he needed.

"You're incredible…" Harvey whispered to him.

Mike smiled. "You just saying that cause we're in bed."

Harvey slid his throbbing cock upwards, inches away from entering him. "No… I said that because I wouldn't have fallen in love with anyone less than that."

Mike's eyes blazed and suddenly, uncontrollably, Harvey pushed forward. Mike let out a startled groan but as Harvey began to rock, his groans turned into inaudible gasps of pleasure. Being inside of him felt like touching heaven. His cock nearly burst, feeling the tingling rush from the base of his cock which drove him higher and harder. He had to last, he repeated over and over, until nothing filled his head but Mike's precious sighs and the feel of his body. Mike pulled him close, causing his cock to push deeper. Harvey groaned, burying his face into Mike's shoulder, thrusting mindlessly.

He could feel Mike's finger nails bit into his butt cheeks, urging him on and on. The sudden wave of excitement rushed him and Harvey knew that in seconds he would burst. Mike seemed to know as he too arched into him, letting him in so deep Harvey felt like he could touch his soul.

It was then his cock shuddered. Harvey came magnificently. Mike suddenly clutched his sides and arched even higher as he too came, his body writhing against him. Harvey's entire body trembled in the release. He jerked and pumped his hips until every last wave of orgasm subsided. He pulled out and fell limp and deflated on top of Mike's warm, receptive body.

Before Harvey realized it, he was sound asleep. It was a blissful, relaxing sleep.

He awoke to Mike pressing kisses to his lower back. He hummed in delight and then spent the next hour in bed with Mike at the helm. And damn, could this boy bring a smile to Harvey's face. They sucked, kissed, fucked, and made love for hours. Night fell into day, which then fell into night. They resurfaced for a brief break and shower. Except they both decided that taking a shower together would be more enjoyable. Harvey had to admit—he'd never shower the same again after that experience.

They had breakfast and dinner in bed, not stopping for lunch. By the end of the day, Harvey was exhausted. It felt like he'd just been to the gym the whole day and his entire body ached deliciously.

Mike rolled onto his side and plopped his head up against a mountain of pillows.

Harvey laid at the foot of the bed, utterly spent and still sweating from his last mind-blowing orgasm.

"You know—I don't think I've ever seen your hair messy."

Harvey laughed into the bed. It never felt so easy to smile before. He turned on his side and ran a careless hand through his crazy sex hair.

"It looks good. Suits you." Mike said with a devilish glint in his eyes.

Harvey arched his eyebrow. "Really? You think I should sport this at work?"

"I think you can pull it off. Before you know it, the whole office will be going it. Even Louis."

Harvey grinned. "Can you imagine him trying to get his hair to do anything but—wait, what am I saying? Louis doesn't have any hair."

Mike chuckled. He rolled to the side of the bed and got up. Walking utterly and beautifully naked, he strolled over to Harvey's spacious walk-in closet. He emerged minutes later wearing one of Harvey's shorts and dark v-neck t-shirts.

"Do you mind?" He asked, referring to his new wardrobe.

"By all means," Harvey replied, letting the sarcasm fill his tone.

Mike shot him a look and shrugged. "I really don't want to put my tie back on."

"Well, I think you would look good in just a tie."

Mike saw the mischievous glimmer in his eyes and laughed. "Even a skinny tie?"

"I thought I told Donna to burn all those."

"I was wondering where they went."

Mike strolled back to the closet and opened the door wide to reveal the tux hanging on the inside door hook. It was still pristinely wrapped after its visit to the cleaners.

"Can I just admit right now that you looked really hot in this tux." Mike said, smiling enviously at the tuxedo. "But what we did later while you were in it was even hotter."

Harvey felt a boyish grin pull at his lips. Mike had a way of making him feel younger, happier and… free. Free to be himself and not be anything but. He didn't have to impress him or lavish him with compliments or attention. He was content with how they were already. If anything, their relationship as friends to lovers felt seamless and damned perfect to him.

Harvey sat up, hanging his feet over the bed, watching Mike with a predatory gaze. He wanted him—again. He couldn't believe it. But here they were just talking and Harvey couldn't go five damn minutes without his hands on him.

"Come here." He ordered. His voice sounded harsh and needy. Mike glanced curiously over his shoulder and must have recognized the hunger in his eyes because he immediately did.

Harvey reached out and grasped his hips, drawing him between his opened legs. He felt his body let out a sigh. God, he thought horrified, was he turning into one of those needy lovers?

"I think I like you in my clothes." He murmured.

"Really?" Mike smiled. "Knowing you and your clothes—I thought you were going to make me sign something before putting anything of yours on."

"You're point?"

"My point is—is that your sense of taste is ridiculous and, perfect. Too perfect. Some days I thought your tie was glued to your neck."

"It took me a long time to make this wardrobe." He remarked defensively.

"Yeah, I can tell."

Harvey saw the playfulness in Mike's eyes and pulled him even closer, feeling the arousal growing in his belly. He wanted to devour him whole. He kissed his hipbone over the clothes, smelling his own scent on Mike. He hummed. Yup, he realized, he was a possessive lover.

He felt Mike run his hands through his hair, over his scalp and drawing him near his cock. Guess he wasn't the only randy hard-on in the room, Harvey thought with a smirk.

Mike's cock was already erected and waiting for him. Harvey glanced up at him suspiciously.

Mike sighed, his breath coming out fast. "I can't help it. I got hard the second I saw your tux in the closet, then I came out and saw you on the bed… Oh God!"

Harvey didn't wait to listen to him finish. He pulled down the shorts and with determined, smooth movements, grabbed Mike's full, delicious cock and kissed him. Mike trembled weakly against him, chanting his name. Harvey slipped the tip of him in his mouth and slowly sucked him off. Mike's soft hands grasped the sides of his head and kept him locked between his thighs, forcing to stay, kissing and sucking. Harvey felt his own cock begin to ache, loving the idea of Mike controlling him.

"Harder…" he grunted. Harvey did. He sucked him all the way up to the tip and rimming him gently with his teeth.

"Holy shit…" Mike's voice cracked as he jerked his hips, deepening himself inside Harvey's mouth.

Harvey felt the building pressure in his cock, his erection pulsating against his body, demanding attention.

All of a sudden Mike pulled himself away and roughly pushed Harvey back onto the bed. He went eagerly. Heart pounding, blood thundering in his ears, Harvey got to all fours and without hesitation, Mike straddle up behind him. Gripping the bed-sheets beneath him, Harvey damned near went off the second Mike entered him. Mike rode him hard and fast. No foreplay. No tantalizing touches as before. Nothing but pure heat and fire.

Harvey's muscles tightened, his body fought against the orgasm pounding at the tip of release. Mike sensed it, feeling the tautness of his lover, which spurred his movements even more. He thrust deeper, pushed harder, and pounded with wild abandon. Both men stood at the edge and before either realized it, they jumped and came crashing down on the waves of an annihilating orgasm.

Falling back, yet again into bed, Harvey inhaled deeply, bringing Mike to him. Mike laid his head on top of his chest and attempted to catch his breath.

"Move in with me." Harvey said all of a sudden.

Mike's surprise mirrored Harvey's. But he said it. And he meant it.

"Yeah," Harvey said with a firm nod. "Move in with me."

"Are you seriously asking me to move in with you?"

Harvey suddenly felt his heart warm and he caressed Mike's soft brown hair. "I'm as serious as it gets." He thumbed his lower lip. "I want to come home knowing you'll be with me every single night. And that's a certainty I can't get unless I know you stay here."

"Yes…" Mike said, still stunned but smiling. "Okay yes—I'll move in." Suddenly he laughed, his arm wrapping tighter around Harvey's waist. "Won't you be sick and tired of seeing me 24/7?"

Harvey smiled coolly and licked his lips. "I see you as an associate at work. But when we're here, on this bed, you're mine."

"Wow, Harvey. I had no idea how sentimental you were." Mike teased lightly.

"I know. I'm starting to scare myself."

"This love thing is really making you a nicer person. I'm not sure if I like it yet."

"Me either." He grumbled.

Smiling softly, Mike and Harvey relaxed into the bed and felt their exhausted limbs loosen and their eyes close. They easily fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. Harvey, who hadn't felt this happy in a long time, knew that he had fallen in love with trouble, but that's what made it so damned exciting.

_**THE END**_

**;)**


End file.
